¡La Vida Sigue!
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Ellos son populares, queridos y reconocidos por ser deportistas y ellas, pobres, despreciadas y totalmente desconocidos por todos en la universidad, ¿Que pasaría si los populares terminan enamorándose de las chicas mas despreciadas de todo el Campus? (No mas OC's)
1. Ficha

**Bueno señoras y señores, aquí otro fic de Inazuma Japon y si quieren participar, tienen el libre gusto de hacerlo. Y con ustedes... La ficha**

* * *

Ellos son populares, queridos y reconocidos por ser deportistas y ellas, pobres, despreciadas y totalmente desconocidos por todos en la universidad, ¿Que pasaría si los populares terminan enamorándose de las chicas mas despreciadas de todo el Campus?

* * *

 **Nombre y Apellido:** (De preferencia Japones)

 **Edad:** (Entre 18 y 20)

 **Personalidad:** (Detallada)

 **Apariencia:** (También detallada)

 **Profesión** **que estudian en la Universidad:** (Aquello que quieran ser en un futuro)

 **Fortalezas:** (Algo en lo que sean excepcionales)

 **Debilidades:** (Algo en lo que sean un verdadero asco)

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos** **:**

 **Color Favorito:**

 **Especialidades en su facultad:**

 **Historia:** (Cuéntenme de su pasado y del por que son tan odiadas en la Universidad)

 **Interés amoroso:** Fubuki, Midorikawa, Goenji, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fudo, Kido, Suzuno, Nagumo o Aphrodi

 **Ropa:** (Casual, formal, disfraz, traje de baño, pijama, ropa que usan en la universidad)

 **Extras:** (Cualquier cosa sirve)

* * *

 **Quiero decirles que Kazemaru, Hiroto y Fudo están reservados, así que quedan disponibles los otros. Nos vemos en el fic**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	2. La Universidad del Infierno

**Bueno señoras y señores, aquí el fic (Suenan aplausos de la nada)**

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: La Universidad del Infierno.**_

Su despertador tenia mas de 10 minutos sonando como loco, sin duda tendría que cambiarlo cuanto antes, como pudo se levanto de su cama y vio la hora: 6:10 A.M, sus clases empezaban a las 7:00, así que tenia mas que de sobra para alistarse.

-Otro día, en la universidad del infierno- Dijo Miyuki con un suspiro levantándose de su cama y yendo a alistarse para otro día de torturas, según ella.

 ** _Nombre: Miyuki Tsukiko_**

 ** _Edad: 18_**

 ** _Profesión a estudiar: Arquitectura_**

 ** _Especialidad: Diseño Arquitectónico y visión 3-D de planos referenciales._**

Entro al baño e hizo todas sus necesidades incluso bañarse, vistió con su típica ropa de la Universidad, una blusa blanca de manga larga bajo un saco color azul marino,un lazo a juego con sus ojos, una falda corta a cuadros color café, medias altas de color negro con zapatos del mismo color, su cabello largo se encontraba recogido en un coleta alta, cuando termino de alistarse, bajo al salón encontrándose con su familia.

-Buenos Días padre, madre, Youko- Saludo ella formalmente

-Buenos días Miyuki- Respondieron todos

-¿Piensa desayunar aquí señorita?- Pregunto su Nana, Youko Shigaramo

-No Youko, no tengo hambre aun, pienso comer en la Universidad, aun tengo tiempo de sobra- Dijo Miyuki- Y puedes llamarme Miyuki

-Esta bien, en ese caso pondré todo esto para llevar- Dijo la señora poniendo todo en una caja de Bento

-¿Como vas con la carrera de arquitecta hija?- Pregunto el señor Yonezo Tsukiko

-Muy bien padre, mis calificaciones son unas de las mejores de la clase- Respondió ella

-¿Y quienes son las otras notas mas altas hija?- Pregunto ahora la señora Misao Tsukiko

-Pues tu sabes que son Takanashi y Fubuki- Este ultimo lo menciono sonrojándose un poco a lo cual ese acto no paso desapercibido por su madre.

-¿Ese Fubuki es un chico por casualidad?- Pregunto su madre con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-Claro... Que... No- Dijo ella, era cierto Fubuki si era un chico pero ella se refería a otra Fubuki- Es otra Fubuki

-Entonces es una chica- Dijo su padre a lo cual ella asintió- Ya veo

-Miyuki, ya son las 6:30, sera mejor que vayas saliendo- Dijo su madre

-Esta bien- Vio como la señora Youko le extendía su Bento, lo tomo y lo guardo- Gracias

-Adiós hija, salúdame a Takanashi y a Fubuki- Dijo su madre

Salio de su casa y se subió al vehículo, con rumbo a la Universidad, cuando llego localizo a su mejor amiga,

 ** _Nombre: Himeko Takanashi_**

 ** _Edad: 19_**

 ** _Profesión a Estudiar: Diseño Gráfico_**

 ** _Especialidades: Dominio de planos arquitectónicos y memoria fotográfica capaz de grabar lo que observa y enmarcarlo en papel._**

Himeko Takanashi, una chica de cabello castaño claro, tirando al habano completamente lacio de corte recto que caía por su espalda hasta finalizar en su cintura con puntas prolijas, un flequillo desordenado terminado en puntas que le cubre la frente y un par de mechones a los costados que le llegan hasta los hombros, ojos grandes de color azul cielo, nariz respingada y pequeña y piel blanca, vistiendo un buzo sin gorro a color gris azulado, con la silueta de un ave en la parte inferior teñida de negro unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas azul oscuro. Abrió la puerta y se bajo del auto, no sin antes ser detenida por su chófer.

-Señorita- Dijo su chófer deteniéndola- Su sombrilla

-Gracias Senousuke- Dijo ella bajando del auto y abriendo su sombrilla, cuando bajo todas las miradas se posaron en ella, Miyuki tenia largos cabellos blancos con un corte hime de fleco recto con dos mechones a la altura de los labios enmarcando su rostro y la capa mas larga ligeramente ondulada hasta medio muslo, sus ojos eran de color amatista ligeramente rasgados y de largas y blancas pestañas haciendo juego con su cabello, con una marca justo al final de cada ojo que le daban una apariencia soñadora y efímera haciendo un sutil contraste con su grácil figura. Bella como siempre

-Llegaste mas temprano que de costumbre- Dijo la castaña

-Si, ¿Como estas Himeko?

-Muy bien y tu con tu inseparable sombrilla- Se burlo la castaña

-Sabes muy bien por que la uso- Dijo ella

-Ahora todas se reúnen sin mi ¿Eh?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Buenos días Shizuru-San- Saludo Miyuki elegantemente

 ** _Nombre: Jenny Shizuru_**

 ** _-Edad: 18_**

 ** _Profesión a Estudiar: Artes_**

 ** _Especialidades: Dibujante desde pequeña, experta en todas las técnicas de dibujo, ganadora del primer lugar en un concurso de dibujo en Francia._**

Jenny Shizuru, una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, sus ojos son de color gris casi blancos, sus pestañas largas eran largas y muy negras que hacían resaltar sus ojos, sus labios eran finos y tienen un color rosa natural, su piel era blanca y suave como nieve recién caída, vestía una camisa de botones de cuadros roja de manga larga abierta con una camisa de tirantes de color blanco, jeans ajustados azules y converse rojas, su cabello estaba arreglado una trenza y traía consigo una mochila color turquesa.

-Buenos días chicas ¿Como amanecieron?- Pregunto Jenny

-Muy bien- Respondió Himeko

Las tres jóvenes empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la cancha del campus y se sentaron en unas de las bancas de las gradas, en donde se encontraron con una chica muy conocida a la lejanía.

-¡Buenos Días Michiru!- Grito Jenny llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí

 ** _Nombre: Michiru Toyotomi_**

 ** _Edad: 18_**

 ** _Profesión a Estudiar: Gastronomía_**

 ** _Especialidades: Alto rango de conocimiento sobre la nutrición y cada recurso que posee cada fruta, vegetal, dulce y cualquier cosa comestible._**

-Jenny, no hagas eso- Reclamo Michiru ya cerca de ellas

-¿Por que no?- Cuestiono Jenny

-Por que no me gusta- Reclamo ella

Michiru Toyotomi, una joven con cabello de color celeste largo semi-ondulado y sedoso un flequillo completo que caía en punta hasta sus ojos con dos mechas que le llegaban hasta el pecho, tenia atado un listón negro en su cabeza y sus ojos eran de un color zafiro muy expresivos y su piel, fina como la porcelana. Vestía una blusa ligera de manga corta de color verde, una chaqueta corta hasta la cintura sin mangas, una falda hasta medio muslo de color crema y una zapatillas de color negro.

-Entonces, ya estamos todas- Dijo otra voz

-No Akeru, aun faltan otras seis- Dijo Michiru

 ** _Nombre: Akeru Shao Shimoda_**

 ** _Edad: 18_**

 ** _Profesión a Estudiar: Artes_**

 ** _Especialidades: Habilidades en canto, dibujo y ejecución de instrumentos y amplios conocimientos sobre la historia del arte._**

Akeru era una chica con el cabello de un hermoso color miel que va hacia el lado derecho, caía en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura dividido en dos capas, la primera de estas llegaba hasta los hombros cayendo uniformemente en su peinado a la derecha con un pequeño mechón rebelde y desalineado en la parte izquierda y la segunda cae hasta su delineada cintura, solo que este lo tenia recogido en dos coletas bajas y delgadas en una forma levemente ondulada bajando como cataratas de miel por sus costados sus ojos eran grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color endulzado que su cabello y su tez era blanca parecida al tono nívea. Llevaba puesta una falda rosado magenta de corte circular que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón ancho de tela en color negro con hebillas en forma de nota musical a los costados que le cubre la cintura, el cual era combinada con una blusa blanca con la palabra K-pop de manga corta que baja solo hasta su estómago unas medias de color amarillo que cubren sus piernas acompañadas de unos Sneakers blancos que llegan a sus tobillos y una chamarra celeste.

-¿Quienes?- Pregunto Miyuki

-Saginuma, Hashimoto, Uchiha, Kishimoto, Fubuki y Calipso- Enumero Takanashi

-¿Calipso que?- Pregunto otra voz uniéndose a la conversación

-Nada, simplemente nombrando a las que falta- Dijo Himeko

 ** _Nombre: Black Calipso_**

 ** _Edad: 19_**

 ** _Profesión a Estudiar: Biología Marina_**

 ** _Especialidades: Amplios conocimientos sobre Biología y Oceanografía, ademas de bastos conocimientos sobre analogías acuáticas._**

Calipso como mejor la llamaban sus amigas, era una chica con cabello largo hasta por debajo de sus muslos con mechones plateado, sus ojos eran grises y su piel era nívea, tenia pecas en sus mejilla y sus labios eran rojos naturales, vestía unos pantalones negros con unos tenis color violeta unas pulsera y una camisa manga larga color violeta claro una cadena con una cruz.

-Ah... Ya veo ¿Y que hace aquí señoras?- Pregunto Calipso

-Esperando a las otras- Respondió Miyuki, mirando para los lados para ver si encontraba a las demás, cuando noto cierta cabellera violeta ondulada acercarse a ellas- Chicas por allá viene Murasaki

 _ **Nombre: Murasaki Saginuma**_

 _ **Edad: 20**_

 ** _Profesión_** _ **a Estudiar: Lenguas Muertas**_

 _ **Especialidades: Amplio conocimiento, entendimiento y comprehencion de lenguas extranjeras**_

Murasaki Saginuma, era la mayor de todas, ella era una chica alta y piel blanquecina, sus ojos son de color anaranjado como los de su hermano, tenia el cabello color violeta oscuro ondulado hasta media espalda con un flequillo hacía el lado derecho cubriendo parcialmente su ojo, tiene una trenza pequeña al lado izquierdo de color blanco y violeta y dos pequeñas mechas blancas en la capa inferior, usando una camiseta de mangas cortas negra con la inscripción _"Egoist"_ con letras magenta, jeans negros a media pierna con suspensores violeta oscuro, Converse negras con cordones violeta y una sudadera negra abierta.

-"Auroram cunctis dominabus"- Dijo Murasaki en Latín.

-Sabes que ninguna de nosotras sabe lo que estas diciendo ¿Verdad?- Dijo Shizuru

-Lo se, por eso lo digo- Dijo la peli-morada riéndose

Estuvieron sentadas en las gradas hasta que sonara la campana, mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que la vista de Tsukiko se desvió hacia cierto albino de ojos claros que se encontraba en el campo, _¿Por que el tendrá que ser tan lindo?_ Pensó Miyuki, ante eso soltó un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por las demás, quienes cambiaron la dirección de su visión hacia ciertas personas en el campo, no eran nada mas y nada menos que el famoso equipo de Japón, Los Super Once, conformado por los chicos mas atractivos de la Universidad, técnicamente ellos eran el paquete completo: Son atléticos, amables, tratan a los demás como quieren que los traten a ellos, eran alumnos excepcionales y eran condenadamente atractivos. Estos eran los ídolos de la Universidad, las chicas se derretían por ellos y literalmente besaban el piso por donde ellos pasaban, pero desgraciadamente los tipos mas sexys de toda la Universidad tenían novia, si desgraciadamente y no eran mujeres cualquieras, eran las mismas chicas que se encargaron de hacerles miserable la vida a cada una de ellas todos los días en esa Universidad:

1\. Asuka Nigihiko: Novia de Fubuki y enemiga de Miyuki

2\. Tara Linsuno: Novia de Midorikawa y enemiga de Murasaki

3\. Arimi Tasako: Novia de Goenji y enemiga de Yukishitsu

4\. Yuka Takaisa: Novia de Kazemaru y enemiga a muerte de Tetsuyo

5\. Maiko Uriko: Novia de Hiroto y enemiga de Jenny

6\. Youko Shigara: Novia de Fudo y enemiga de Shion

7\. Touko Hihara: Novia de Suzuno y enemiga de Calipso

8\. Soura Nigako: Novia de Nagumo y enemiga de Himeko

9\. Rukia Megara: Novia de Aphrodi y enemiga declarada de Akeru

10\. Y Daisy Grandfield: Novia de Kido y enemiga a muerte súbita de Atsumi (Melliza de Atsuya)

Era prácticamente increíble que chicos como ellos, estuviera con chicas como ellas malas, orgullosas, celosas, posesivas, groseras, chantajistas y mentirosas, ellos no se merecían mujeres como ellas, pero si están con ellas es por su preferencia, escucharon tocar la campana y se fueron a sus respectivas facultades, otro día en la Universidad del Infierno, ¿Por que le decían así? Pues es por ellas que la llamaban así. Seria un largo día...

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

- _¿Te sigues sintiendo mejor Shion?_ \- Pregunto una voz al otro lado de la linea

-Si, gracias a ti Yukiyo, mi voz suena mas madura que de costumbre- Respondió Shion

 _ **Nombre: Shion Kishimoto**_

 _ **Edad: 19**_

 ** _Profesión_** _ **a Estudiar:**_ ** _Psicología_**

 _ **Especialidades: Ser comprehensiva y empatica ante situaciones desesperantes, alto grado de madurez y**_ ** _sabiduría._**

Shion era una chica de cabello es largo, le llega a mediado de la cintura, cortado en capas y algo desordenado, color negro tan negro como la ultima capa de la noche, por sus hombros caían dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos eran de un lindo color azul helado y brillante que hace su mirada profunda e interesante, sus pestañas eran largas y muy negras, sus labios finos tenían un leve color rosado y sus mejillas tienen un rosado natural, mientras que la tez de su piel era morena.

- _Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno, tengo que colgar, nos vemos_ \- Se despidió la voz

-Adiós Yukiyo- Se despidió Shion, justamente mañana sabrían de la nueva y renovada Shion Kishimoto

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y aqui esta, el capitulo 1 (Suenan aplausos de la nada)**

 **Si quieren saber lo que dijo Murasaki en Latín, significa "Buenos Días a todas señoritas" Y si tiene alguna pregunta diganlo**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	3. Un Gran Retorno Shion

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: Un Gran Retorno. Shion**_

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad se encontraba una joven de sedoso cabello largo sobre las rodillas liso de color negro con reflejos morados oscuros, tenia una chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro habían dos flequillos hasta su barbilla sus ojos eran aperlados, con unas pestañas largas y bastante espesas su piel era muy blanca y suave a simple vista que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, vistiendo una chamarra de color morado oscuro abierta con una camisa blanca por debajo de esta, unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo con un cinturón en forma de cadena alrededor de su cadera y unas botas marrones hasta los tobillos, ella era Tetsuyo Uchiha

 ** _Nombre: Tetsuyo Uchiha_**

 ** _Edad: 18_**

 ** _Profesión_** ** _a Estudiar: Parvularia (Educadora de Kinder)_**

 ** _Especialidades: Capacidad de retención de contenido, altas expectativas creativas y amplios conocimientos variados_**

-¿Entonces podrás venir mañana?- Pregunto una señora de edad mayor

-Claro que si señora Migako, no faltaría por nada en el mundo- Afirmo Tetsuyo

-Muy bien, en ese caso te veré aquí a las 7:30- Dijo la señora- Adiós Tetsuyo

-Adiós Señora Migako- Se despidió la peli-negra

-¡Adiós Tetsuyo!- Exclamaron varios niños a sus espalda

-Adiós a todos, los veré mañana- Dijo Tetsuyo a los niños

Después de espedirse, bajo la pequeña colina y llego hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-Pensé que no llegarías- Dijo la chica

-Sabes muy bien como son esos niños conmigo Yuki, no me lo vas a negar

-Si lo se- Dijo Yuki

 _ **Nombre: Yukishitsu Hashimoto, Yuki para abreviar**_

 _ **Edad: 18**_

 ** _Profesión_** _ **a Estudiar: Literatura**_

 ** _Especialidades_** _ **: Conocimientos en Historia, Filosofía, Ciencias Sociales y Lenguas extranjeras y Memoria Eidética.**_

Yuki era una chica de piel color vainilla tersa y fina con facciones delicadas, sus ojos eran grandes de color cobrizo con pequeños destellos negros, cabello negro azabache largo, con el largo hasta las pantorrillas con varios mechones de distintos tamaños que forman su flequillo que cubre parte del ojo derecho y con mechas color rojo. Vestía unas bermudas de mezclilla negra con una blusa roja con cuello de corte en "V" y un saco corto color negro, tenis blancos con negro y pulseras de tela negra.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Tetsuyo

-Claro- Dijo Yuki

Partieron rumbo a la Universidad o mejor dicho el propio infierno, sip así es, ellas eran unas de las mas despreciadas de la Universidad, de hecho todas sus amigas eran las mas despreciadas de la Universidad:

1\. Miyuki Tsukiko. Motivo de desprecio: La creen petulante y arrogante por ser hija heredera del Japón y ser una de las mas inteligentes de su facultad. Comentario hecho por Asuka Nigihiko

2\. Murasaki Saginuma. Motivo de desprecio: Su comportamiento de aspecto "Emo" la hace ver como una suicida debido a sus múltiples heridas. Comentario hecho por Tara Linsuno

3\. Yukishitsu Hashimoto. Motivo de desprecio: Tachada como sabelotodo e insoportable por sus manías de corregir a las personas incluyendo a Arimi Tasako, quien la divulgo de esa forma

4\. Tetsuyo Uchiha. Motivo de desprecio: Hija de un importante empresario y una reconocida diseñadora de ropa y modelo, la odian por ser hija de famosos. Comentario de parte de Yuka Takaisa

5\. Jenny Shizuru. Motivo de desprecio: Se negó ser la "Cerebrito" de las populares, desde entonces es acosada por los demás para que haga las tareas de los otros. Esto lo dijo Maiko Uriko

6\. Black Caplipso. Motivo de desprecio: Falta de comunicación y actitud asocial con los demás. Comentario por parte de Touko Hihara.

7\. Himeko Takanashi. Motivo de desprecio: Hermana de la fallecida Yuki Takanashi, alumna de la misma Universidad, conocida por ser hermana de la Lunática Yuki, fue por culpa de Soura Nigako que la llaman así

8\. Akeru Shao Shimoda. Motivo de desprecio: Hija de un mafioso y solamente los directivos de la Universidad lo sabían y por culpa de un rumor por parte Rukia Megara, hicieron ver a Akeru como la favorita de los directivos, por eso la desprecian

9\. Atsumi Fubuki. Motivo de desprecio: Antes no era odiada por ser hermana de Fubuki, pero cuando supieron que ella era una de las mejores de su facultad, empezaron a odiarla y a tratarla mal a espaldas de su hermano, incluso la loca de Daisy Granfield esta incluida en ese combo

10\. Michiru Toyotomi. Motivo de desprecio: Antigua mejor amiga de Otoki Komiyama, por culpa de ella se esparcieron rumores y cuando la encaro la tacharon de alguien que busca la atención de los demás y por tener contacto con un famoso jugador de fútbol extranjero.

11\. Shion Kishimoto. Motivo de desprecio: Cuando llego a la Universidad fue cruelmente perjudicada por Youko Shigara, lo cual provoco que fuera humillada y odiada por los demás, aparte del hecho de que por su culpa falto 3 semanas a clases y sus amígdalas sufrieron un fuerte impacto.

Cuando llegaron a la Universidad se fueron directo a sus facultades, la facultad de Educación y la facultad de Literatura, la cual se encontraban juntas, para cortar camino pasaron cerca del campo en donde estaban entrenando el equipo de fútbol, sin darse cuenta la vista de Yuki se desvió hacia cierto peli-crema que entrenaba junto con un peli-azul que llamaba la atención de Tetsuyo, sin darse cuenta de que habían dos víboras mirando desde la lejanía.

-¿Viste eso Arimi?- Pregunto una pelirroja de cabello corto vestida con el traje de porrista de la Universidad a su amiga

-Si lo vi Yuka- Dijo otra peli-rosada de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo- Tal parece que la sabelotodo y la engreída le están poniendo los ojos a Goenji y a MI Kazemaru. Tengo una idea

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Pregunto Arimi

-Tu solo mira- Dijo Yuka a la par que se levantaba y ponía sus manos alrededor de su boca y grito- ¡Kazemaru!

El grito fue tan fuerte que distrajo a todos en la practica, tanto que el disparo que estaba a punto de dar Kazemaru se desvió y fue a parar al rostro de Tetsuyo.

-¡Auch!- Exclamo la chica al sentir el balón en su rostro

-Tetsuyo ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Yuki preocupada arrodillándose junto con la peli-negra

-Si, estoy bien- Respondió ella

En el fondo se escuchaban las risas de las novias de los chicos quienes se veian verdaderamente arrepentidos y preocupados por lo que paso, en especial cierto peli-azul, con duda se acerco a la chica y se agacho junto a ella y con mucho cuidado tomo su rostro entre sus manos para poder inspeccionar su rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el con un tono de voz tan dulce que derritió totalmente a Tetsuyo, quien solamente se sonrojo ante su mirar

-S-Si, G-Gracias- Respondió ella sonrojada

-Tienes un raspón en el rostro- Dijo el girando su rostro para ver mejor la zona de la herida, para luego voltearlo y ver de nuevo esos bellos ojos que parecían perlas de mar, unas bellas perlas de mar- De verdad disculpa lo que paso.

-T-Tranquilo, estoy bien- Aseguro ella desviando la mirada

Yuka, quien estaba al pendiente de todo no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la envidia, se suponía que eso pasara así, se suponía que el balón la golpearía en el rostro y los demás se burlarían de ella, con la envidia acumulada se atrevió a interrumpir el momento.

-¡Kazemaru! ¡Te ordeno que sueltes el rostro de esa fenómeno ahora! ¡Me escuchaste!- Grito Yuka

Yuki, quien había estado viendo como Kazemaru trataba el rostro de Tetsuyo, escucho los gritos de su "Intento de Novia", sin duda tenia que hacer algo

-¿Que acaso esa cotorra mal peinada no sabe cuando callarse?- Dijo Yuki molesta, caminando hacia la cancha y quitandole el balón a Endo- ¿Puedo?

-Claro... ¿Para que?- Pregunto el capitán a Yuki

-Para esto- Yuki dejo el balón en el pasto y se coloco en un extraño angulo, con sus manos hizo una especie de mira apuntando hacia Yuka, los chicos estaban confundidos con lo que estaba haciendo Yuki ¿Que pretendía? Vieron como se alejaba un poco del balón y como se acercaba a patearlo con una fuerza inimaginable dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

La fuerza con la que había golpeado el balón había sido tanto que termino por golpear el rostro de Yuka y como este reboto en su rostro termino por estrellarse en el rostro de Yuka. _¡Vaya! Salio mejor de lo que esperaba!_ Pensó la joven, se volteo en su lugar y camino hacia Tetsuyo quien ya estaba de pie tomada de la mano de Kazemaru y ante una mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos, en especial de cierto peli-crema.

-Veo que ese curso deportivo que tomaste en la secundaria sirvió de mucho ¿No?- Cuestiono Tetsuyo

-Si acabo de anotar un Doble Gol- Dijo Yuki alzando las manos en señal de victoria- Eso le enseñara a esa Cotorra mal Peinada y a la Paloma de mal vestir a no meterse con Yukishitsu Hashimoto y Tetsuyo Uchiha

-Genial- Dijo Tetsuyo impresionada

-Si lo se, ahora Kazemaru- El aludido volteo a verla- ¿Seria tan lindo de soltar la mano de Tetsuyo? Por favor

Kazemaru volteo su rostro a su izquierda y vio que esta sujetaba la mano de la peli-negra, se sonrojo ante ese hecho y con mucha delicadeza retiro su mano de la suya

-Lo siento...- Dijo el sonrojado

-Tranquilo, esta bien...- Dijo ella ruborizada

-Quisiera compensar lo que te hice- Dijo el

-No tranquilo, no es necesario- Interpuso ella

-¿Segura?

-Si, gracias Kazemaru- Le agradeció ella

-No hay de que- Respondió el, vio como ella se alejaba junto con Yuki, justo cuando toco su mano sintió un extraño cosquilleo, el cual nunca había sentido junto con Yuka y cuando vio sus ojos sintió el mundo desaparecer, incluso los gritos de Yuka ni se sentían, se sentía tan extraño esa sensación.

Mientras Kazemaru seguía fantaseando (Con Tetsuyo) en su mundo, los demás seguían sorprendidos por el disparo que había dado Yuki, fue un tiro largo, preciso y fuerte, algo muy nuevo para ellos.

-¡Ese sin duda fue el mejor disparo que he visto en la vida!- Dijo Endo con su típico humor

-Unió la precisión, la fuerza y la distancia en un solo tiro- Dijo Suzuno sorprendido

-Impresionante- Dijo Nagumo

Mientras ellos seguían hablando sobre el asombroso disparo de Yuki, Goenji estaba analizando todo, ese tiro había sido perfecto, tendría que ejecutarlo a como de lugar.

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

En la entrada de la Universidad, se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros largos a mediados de la cintura cortado en capas desordenadas, en sus hombros habían dos mechones de cabello color azul, sus ojos eran de un azul totalmente helado mostrando la profundidad de ellas, su piel era morena de un tono exquisito parecido al mas dulce chocolate, vestía unos jeans negros junto con una polera de color bordo de manga larga y que deja ver parte de su abdomen y encima de esta tenia una camisa a cuadros negro con rojo y unas Converses rojas, esa misma era Shion Kishimoto. Entro a la instalación y se dirigió a la cafetería, su hermano le había dicho a los directivos que ella entraría tarde debido a que ella saldría tarde del hospital. De seguro se preguntan por que Shion falto tanto a la Universidad por tres semanas ¿Cierto? Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Había sido una semana muy tranquila a decir verdad, sus compañeros eran buenos con ella, sus calificaciones eran las mejores en la carrera de Psicología y ahora se dirigía al campo donde estaban entrenando el equipo de fútbol cuando alguien la detuvo._

 _-Vaya, vaya pero si es la alumna favorita del profesor Hayama- Dijo una chica de cabello verde corto_

 _-¿Que es lo que quieres Youko?- Pregunto Shion ya cansada, que acaso esa chica no se cansaba_

 _-Nada, simplemente quiero cobrar lo mio- Dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro_

 _-¿Que no te basto con la ultima vez en el salón?- Cuestiono Shion_

 _-Es por eso que vine a cobrar lo mio- Dijo ella chasqueando los dedos_

 _De pronto vio como una chica jalaba una palanca haciendo que un balde con un extraño contenido cayera sobre ella, y para colmo ella había levantado la cabeza y el balde le cayo de lleno en la cara, haciendo que todos los que estaban en el pasillo se burlaran de ella, pero no sabían que algo le había pasado a Shion, el extraño contenido que había en el balde entro en su boca haciendo que cayera en sus amígdalas y en sus ojos, por la falta de equilibrio esta se cayo, haciendo que todos se rieran aun mas fuerte de ella._

 _-Esto es una advertencia, no te vuelvas a meter conmigo Kishimoto- Dijo la chica alejándose de ella mientras los demás seguían burlándose de ella._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Esa sustancia había provocado una fuerte inspección en sus amígdalas y en sus ojos y tuvieron que hacerle dos operaciones, una en las retinas y otra para remover sus amígdalas, ahora sus ojos eran mas profundos y su voz mas grave y profunda, como de la misma reina del inframundo, con confianza abrió la puerta y entro a la cafetería. Los jóvenes que estaban comiendo vieron que una chica acababa de entrar a la cafetería, cuando la vieron quedaron con la salia hasta los pies, era sin duda la mujer mas atractivas que jamas habían visto incluso superaba a Youko, vieron como ella parecía buscar a alguien y pareciera que no lo encontraba, Shion camino y y se acerco hacia la mesa en donde estaban los jugadores de fútbol.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto ella al primer joven que vio, que resulto ser Fudo

-¿Si?- Dijo Fudo sin voltear a verla

-¿Me podrías dar la hora?- Pregunto ella, se suponía que se encontraría con las demás a las 12:00 y necesitaba saber si estaba a tiempo

-Claro, son las 11: 55...- La voz de Fudo se perdió cuando vio quien le estaba preguntando- ¿Shion?

-¿Fudo? Cuanto tiempo sin verte- Dijo ella sorprendida de que alguien la reconociera tan pronto

-Si, tan solo tres semanas- Dijo el, Shion parecía otra, sus ojos eran mas profundos y brillantes y su voz sonaba mas madura y mas atractiva, según el.

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo tu hablando con MI novio?- Dijo una voz a su espalda

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin ver tu espantoso rostro de espantapájaros mal maquillado Shigara- Dijo Shion con su voz fría

-¿Como sabes tu mi nombre?- Pregunto la chica

-Pues, por que yo fui una de tus victimas espanto de laverno- Dijo Shion volteándose y encarandola- ¿Como has estado Youko?

-Tu, ¿Que haces aquí?- Exclamo ella

-Muy fácil, estudio aquí y te advierto que ya no seré tan indefensa como antes espanto, eso te lo aseguro- Dijo Shion como advertencia, el tono de voz que empleo fue tan serio y tan frió que hizo estremecer a la chica, pero no lo hizo notar- Y te advierto, que te arrepentirás de todos los actos que has cometido, tu y las demás

Finalizo marchándose de ahí, esta vez seria diferente, pondría en su lugar a cada una de ellas, en especial a Youko Shigara.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo dos, espero y les guste, de seguro querrán saber que pasara en el próximo capitulo, pues lo sabrán, pronto. Con esto me despido.**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Si quieren saber mas sobre sus galanes y sus profesiones, cuéntenme todo lo que tengan en mente ;D**


	4. Bienvenida de Vuelta Atsumi

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, de ser así Shuya Goenji existiría, pero de ser así, yo estaría en prisión por violación ;P

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Bienvenida de Vuelta. Atsumi**_

Shion había salido de la cafetería con una sonrisa en su rostro con la mirada de todos sobre ella, esa era la clase de impresión que quería causar y sobre todo el rostro demacrado de la psicópata de Shigara, por que eso era, una psicópata. Salio de ahí y se dirigió a las gradas del campo de fútbol y se encontró con las demás, sin dudar se acerco a ellas, quería saber como seria su reacción al verla.

-¿Llego tarde?- Pregunto ella las demás

-Disculpa pero ¿Te conocemos?- Pregunto Himeko

-Claro, que acaso no reconocen estas dos cosas- Dijo Shion señalando sus dos mechones azules, confundiendo aun mas a las chicas, pero no a Tsukiko y Jenny, solamente había una persona en el mundo que tendría esos mechones azules, sin esperar siquiera por hablar, Jenny se abalanzo hacia ella.

-¡Shion-Chan!- Dijo Jenny lanzándose hacia la peli-negra

-Volviste- Dijo Miyuki sonriente

Las demás aun se encontraban con la duda ambulante, ¿De verdad esa era Shion? Pues si lo era, pellizquen a cada una por que en realidad parecía otra.

-Si, volví- Dijo ella- ¿Y ustedes que? ¿No me van a saludar?

Las demás reaccionaron y fueron a saludar a su vieja amiga, después de esas tres semanas Shion parecía otra, estaba mas alta, su figura se denotaba aun mas, sus ojos eran ahora mas brillantes y vistosos y su voz era prácticamente otra, sea el cambio que halla hecho, sin duda fue para bien.

-¡Vaya! Sin duda nos tomo mucho reconocerte Shion- Dijo Yuki

-Eso es verdad, diste un gran cambio y para bien a decir verdad- Dijo Tetsuyo

-¿Eso creen?- Cuestiono Shion

-Pues claro- Acertó Akeru- Estas mas alta, tu voz es mas grave, tus ojos se ven mas profundos y no hablemos de tu figura.

-Si, tienes mas cadera, menos cintura y mas pecho- Dijo Murasaki mirando a Shion

-Pues... Gracias- Dijo Shion sonrojada- Y eso es solo el principio de mi sorpresa, aun faltan otras dos

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuales?- Pregunto Calipso

-Eso lo sabrán dentro de un rato, pero ahora comamos tengo habré- Finalizo ella

-Esta bien- Dijeron todas al unisono

-Esperen ¿Y Toyotomi?- Pregunto al notar la ausencia de la peli-celeste

-Dijo que iba a ver algo relacionado con su amigo por correspondencia- Respondió Himeko

-Esta bien- Dijo Shion empezando a comer

Sin duda se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando la vieran...

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

Ya había terminado la hora del almuerzo y todos habían vuelto a sus actividades, excepto cierta joven de cabello plateado claro-lleno de mechas rosas chicle hasta la cintura escalonado con un par de mechones en la cara ondulado, recogido en una cola alta, su piel era pálida como la porcelana y sus ojos era verdaderamente hermosos, tenia una extraña heterocromia, su ojo izquierdo era violeta y anaranjado y el derecho era violeta con gris. Vestía unos pantalones de campana negros con una camisa beige y una chaqueta lila con unos Converses lilas, una boina beige y sus lentes ovalados de montura violeta. Vio como estaban los chicos entrenando en el campo de fútbol y se acerco a ellos. Localizo a cierto albino de cabello plateado sin camisa mientras este se vaciaba su botella de agua sobre su cabeza y su torso desnudo haciendo que las gotas de agua resbalaran sobre este dándole un toque atractivo a su persona dejando a mas de una suspirando del puro deleite (N/A: ¡Por Dios! Imaginarse a Shirou Fubuki de esa forma es demasiado, traten de no tener pensamientos pecaminosos sobre el ¿Si? Incluyéndome) Se acerco a el con intenciones de saludarlo viendo como este buscaba algo para secarse.

-Aquí tienes Hermano- Dijo ella extendiéndole su toalla

-Gracias Atsumi- Dijo el tomando la toalla y poniéndosela en la cabeza, Fubuki analizo un poco la situación, esperen ¿Hermano? se volteo un poco esperanzado encontrándose con quien esperaba y resulto ser lo que el esperaba- ¿Atsumi?

-Hola hermano- Saludo ella, Fubuki aun alegre de su visita se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo alzándola del piso mientras escuchaba sus reclamos ahogados por las risas- ¡Hermano Bájame!

Fubuki la bajo y la inspecciono mejor, su "pequeña" hermana estaba mas grande y no iba a negar que estaba mas linda que de costumbre.

-¿Como estas Atsumi?- Pregunto el empezando a secarse el agua de su cuerpo

-Bien y mojada- Señalo ella- Pero bien de todas formas

-Que bueno saber eso ¿Cuando llegaste?- Pregunto el interesado

-A noche, me quede en casa de una amiga y vine aquí a terminar mi carrera- Respondió ella

-Que bien- Dijo el terminando de secarse cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien mas

-Bien chicas aquí esta mi sorpresa- Dijo Shion llegando donde estaba Fubuki y Atsumi

-Tu sorpresa es ver a Fubuki sin camisa- Dijo Tetsuyo sin sorpresa alguno- Eso lo vemos casi todos los días

Miyuki viendo esa bella visión saco disimuladamente su celular y con mucha cautela tomo una foto de Fubuki, sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-¿Que?- Dijo Shion volteando a ver al albino que estaba secándose- No, ¡Fubuki muévete! Apropósito Hola

-Hola Kishimoto ¿Como salio tu operación?- Pregunto el interesado

-Salio de maravilla, ahora sueno mas autoritaria que antes, ahora muévete Fubuki- Exigió ella sonriendo

-Esta Bien- Dijo el quitándose del camino, dejando ver a Atsumi

-Hola chicas- Saludo Atsumi tranquila como siempre

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas de ver a Atsumi ahí, que sin esperar respuesta todas se abalanzaron hacia ella fundiéndola en un abrazo grupal, incluso Tetsuyo se había unido a ese abrazo. Quien lo diría.

-¿Cuando volviste?- Pregunto Miyuki

-Apenas anoche- Respondió la aludida

-¿Y con quien te quedaste en ese tiempo?- Pregunto ahora Murasaki

-Con migo, esa noche cuando volvió ella me llamo y fui a recogerla- Respondió Shion para luego voltear a ver a Fubuki- Espero que vengas esta tarde a buscar sus cosas

-Esta bien- Respondió Fubuki

-Bueno tienes muchas cosas que contarnos- Dijo Jenny

-Si, quizás demasiadas- Dijo Atsumi- Oigan ¿Y Michiru?

-Esta resolviendo un pequeño asunto con su "Amigo por correspondencia"- Dijo Yuki haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-Ya veo- Respondio ella

Atsumi se alejo con las chicas hacia las gradas, tenia mucho de que hablar con ellas pero antes de hacerlo le hecho un vistazo a cierto chico con gogles y rastas, luego de eso se marcho

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

-Come vanno le cose laggiù Fidio? ( _¿Como van las cosas por allá Fidio?_ )- Dijo Michiru en Italiano

 _-_ _Le cose sono molto bene qui Michiru, altri cominciano a sentire la tua mancanza, forse anche voi_ (Las cosas están muy bien por aquí Michiru, los demas empiezan a extrañarte, quizás demasiado) _-_ Dijo una voz al otro lado de la linea, el nombre de esa voz era Fidio Aldenas, uno de los mejores jugadores de Italia y también mejor amigo de Michiru. Esa era una de las razones por la cual ella era despreciada en la Universidad, por ser una amiga muy cercana a Fidio, aunque solo se hayan conocido por el correo no dejaban de hablarse a diario mejorando mas que bien su relación.

-Vedo, dire ciao a Angelo e gli altri OK? ( _Ya veo, salúdame a Angelo y a los demás ¿Si?_ )- Dijo ella

- _Va bene. Oh! Michiru voleva dire qualcosa d'altro_ (Esta bien, ¡Oh! Michiru quería decirte otra cosa)- Pidió Fidio

-Va bene, cosa si tratta? ( _Esta bien ¿Que es?_ )- Dijo Michiru

- _Non dimenticare la mia torta di fragole e menta per il mio compleanno Hai sentito?_ (Que no se te olvide mi pastel de fresa y menta para mi cumpleaños ¿Oíste?)- Dijo Fidio de forma graciosa

-Lo sai che non avrei mai dimenticato una cosa del genere, e meno se sei tu Fidio ( _Tu sabes que jamás olvidaría algo como eso, y menos si se trata de ti Fidio_ )- Dijo ella sonriendo alegremente

- _¡Oh! Che carino, se si pensa di me_ (Que linda, si piensas en mi)- Dijo el de manera burlona

-Certo che sono stupido, penso sempre a voi ... ( _Claro que lo hago tonto, siempre pienso en ti_ )- Dijo ella sin pensar sonrojándose, luego de un rato de silencio ella reacciono muy rápido- Certo ... in te e in altri ... (Claro... En ti y en los demás)

- _Ok, bene, devo mantenere la formazione licenziamento, chiamare più tardi_ (Esta bien, bueno, me despido tengo que seguir entrenando, te llamó después)- Dijo Fidio

-Ok, buona fortuna nella tua formazione Fidio. ( _Ok, buona fortuna nella tua formazione Fidio.)_ \- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

- _Grazie. Michiru addio. Ti amo_ (Gracias. Adiós Michiru. Te quiero)- Dijo Fidio despidiéndose

-Ti amo anch'io. Arrivederci- Dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras colgaba el teléfono, decir _"Ti Amo"_ ya era costumbre entre esos dos, que se lo decían con tanta naturalidad, como si fueran una pareja con la mejor relación a distancia de la vida.

Michiru pensó como serian ella y Fidio como pareja, pero ella sabia que eso era casi imposible, de seguro Fidio tenia una novia allá en Italia, dejo de pensar en eso y continuo su labor en la cocina, tenia que terminar ese pastel para el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo por correspondencia.

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto... En otro lugar muy lejos de la cocina de la Familia Toyotomi_**

Se encontraba un castaño de ojos azul oscuro en una zona alejada del campo de entrenamiento, había terminado de hablar con su amiga por correspondencia, Michiru Toyotomi aunque solamente se hayan visto una sola vez, no dejaban de hablarse, técnicamente hablaban casi a diario (Seis días a la semana) y quería volver a verla, volver a ver su bello cabello azulino junto con su inseparable lazo negro que el le regalo, sus hermosos ojos azules del mismo color que los suyos y poder sentir sus cálidos abrazos, al pensar en eso su pecho empezó a arder, el mismo sabia lo que le pasaba, estaba enamorado y no lo iba a negar, estaba enamorado de Michiru ¿Desde cuando? No se sabe, pero lo que si sabe es que quería a Michiru y se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando lo viera llegar a Japón.

-¡Oye Fidio!- Lo llamo un chico de cabellos rubios y un aspecto parecido al de una chica conocido mejor como Angelo Cabrini

-Si ¿Que pasa Angelo?- Dijo el

-El capitán dice que te quiere devuelta en el campo- Dijo el chico

-Esta bien- Dijo Fidio dejando el teléfono en su lugar y yendo junto a su amigo- Vamos

-Si, oye una cosa ¿Con quien hablabas?- Pregunto Angelo

-Con Michiru- Respondió el sencillamente mientras sonreía

-¿Que? ¿En serio?- Exclamo Angelo

-Si, ella te envia saludos, a ti y a los demás- Dijo Fidio

-Increíble y ¿Aun esta en pie eso de ir a Japón?- Pregunto el chico

-Claro quiero darle una sorpresa cuando llegue, a ella y a Endo- Dijo Fidio pensando en cierto castaño

-Ya veo, bueno mejor vayamos a entrenar o el capitán se va a enojar- Dijo Angelo

-Esta bien.

Sin duda Michiru estaría tan sorprendida cuando lo viera...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo (Aplausos de la nada) de verdad perdón si me tarde un poco pero no he tenido Internet y la pulga de mi hermana no me dejaba, así que con eso me disculpo (Inclina la cabeza y hace una reverencia en señal de disculpa)**

 **Otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, con respecto a mi fic Los Guardianes de los Elementos, haré un pequeño cambio y aquí va:**

 **Fubuki: Yukishitsu Hashimoto**

 **Midorikawa: Aria Yagami**

 **Goenji: Kasai Mabayuidesu**

 **Kazemaru: Tetsuyo Uchiha**

 **Hiroto: Jenny Shizuru**

 **Fudo: Shion Kishimoto**

 **Kido: Sakurako Kitsune**

 **Suzuno: Yuna Misumit**

 **Nagumo: Akadia Madarame**

 **Aphrodi: Atsumi Nakamura**

 **Si les gustan los cambios, bien, y si no solo diganlo ;D**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. La conversación entre Michiru y Fidio la realice con mis propios conocimientos en Italiano, no use Traductor Google, ya que no es muy efectivo ;D**


	5. Preparativos para el Baile parte 1

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, de ser así Shuya Goenji existiría, pero de ser así, yo estaría en prisión por violación ;P

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: Preparativos para el baile parte 1**_

Ya después al día siguiente casi todos los estudiantes estaban corriendo de un lado a otro. El motivo: El Baile de Disfraces que hacen cada año y como siempre había un desastre. Yuki se encontraba caminando tranquila junto con Calipso y Himeko por el camino del campo de fútbol donde se podía ver claramente a los jugadores... Sin camisa, estando ahí de lo mas normal presumiendo lo que obviamente tienen, en especial cierto albino, pelirrojo y peli-crema

-Oigan ¿Que tanto ven?- Dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Las chicas se voltearon encontrándose con Atsumi mirándolas de forma graciosa y picara cuando descubrió que estaban mirando a los jugadores de manera "supuesta mente" disimulada (Notese el sarcasmo y las comillas)

-N-nada- Dijo Himeko ruborizada

-Si claro, nada- Dijo Atsumi excepta ante la situación- Se que les están poniendo los ojos a mi hermano y a su equipo y no las culpo están preciosos

-Y aun así tienes la osadía de hablar así de tu hermano- Exclamo Calipso- ¿Que clase de hermana eres tu?

-Solo una hermana poco convencional- Dijo ella sonriendo de forma lasciva

De pronto se escucho un grito fuerte lo cual alarmo a las cuatro chicas, se trataba de un balón con muy mala dirección, Atsumi, Himeko y Calipso se apartaron pero Yuki no.

-Yuki... ¡Cuidado!- Exclamo Calipso pero su voz se apago a lo que vio

Yuki atrapo el balón ¡Con una sola mano! y ¡Y de paso de espaldas! dejando a las chicas y a los jóvenes con la mandíbula hasta el piso. Sin duda ese campamento deportivo que tomo hace años le sirvió de mucho.

-Esto me resulta un _Deja Vú -_ Dijo Yuki sin el mas mínimo decoro

-¡Oye!- Grito Nagumo a Yuki, a lo cual ella volteo- Si tu, arroja el balón

-¡Esta bien!- Yuki soltó el balón y empezó a hacer pases entre sus tobillos, rodillas y muslos para luego dejar por un momento el balón en el aire, de forma rápida se volteo y con un giro inverso de gimnasia pateo la pelota con el pie derecho (N/A: Es la misma acrobacia que hace Jaden Smith en Karate Kid al final ;P) Tan fuerte fue el disparo que de la nada choco en el rostro de Endo recibiendo todo el impacto.

-¡Endo!- Exclamo Aki al ver como su novio recibía el impacto de lleno en el rostro

-Santo cielos- Dijo Yuki acercándose donde el castaño- ¿Estas bien?- Dijo cuando ya Aki le había retirado el balón de la cara

-Ese fue... ¡El mejor disparo de todos!- Exclamo el con su humor de siempre

-¿Hablas en serio?- Dijo Himeko sin entender

-Amigo, te acaban de dar con un balón en la cara, eso es mucho peor que recibir una cachetada de alguien con un guante de cuero- Dijo Nagumo

-Sabes como es el, dudo mucho que le duela si tiene un cráneo duro- Dijo Suzuno

-Eso es cierto- Acoto Nagumo

-¿Seguro que estas bien Endo?- Pregunto Fubuki preocupado

-Si Fubuki, estoy bien- Dijo Endo

-Espero que ese golpe no conlleve a una contución cerebral o alguna especie de daño neuropsicológico- Dijo Yuki con su semblante frió de siempre

-No tranquila, tengo un cráneo duro- Dijo Endo

-Te lo dije- Dijo Suzuno a Nagumo el cual asintió

-Bien, al menos ponte hielo en la cara ¿Si?- Dijo Aki

-Esta bien- Dijo Endo levantándose y yéndose junto con Aki

-Veo que ese campamento deportivo sirvió de algo- Dijo Atsumi

-Si...- Dijo Yuki suspirando de forma pesada

-Mejor vamonos, tenemos cosas que arreglar con respecto al baile- Dijo Calipso

-Esta bien, adiós hermano nos vemos en casa- Dijo Atsumi a Fubuki

-Esta bien- Dijo Fubuki volviendo al entrenamiento pasando de lado a Goenji

-Que extraño...- Dijo Goenji

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo Kido

-Es la primera vez que una mujer hace un disparo de esa manera- Dijo el

-Si, es interesante ver a una chica hacer algo así, es verdaderamente interesante- Dijo Fubuki

-Si...- Dijo Goenji terminando su conversación, de alguna forma esa chica le atraía, no sabia como, pero estaba seguro de que le atraía.

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Murasaki estaba caminando por los pasillos de la facultad de Economía, estaba buscado a Michiru, ya que el comité del baile requería que ella hiciera los postres ya que ella era la mejor alumna en la profesión de Gastronomía, tan distraída estaba con los postres y Michiru que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien

-Perdón- Dijo el chico

-No tranquilo, fue mi culpa- Dijo Murasaki sobándose la frente

- _Are you sure?_ (Estas segura)- Dijo el chico en Ingles

- _Yes, I'm sure that I'm Fine_ (Si, estoy segura de que estoy bien)- Dijo ella empezando a molestarse

- _Then why do you have a bruise on your forehead_ (Entonces por que tienes un moretón en la frente)- Dijo el señalando su frente con sorna

- _What?-_ Murasaki se volteo a ver en una ventana y se vio un moretón rojo del tamaño de una fresa en su frente- _What the Hell?! I have a strawberry on my forehead!_ (¿¡Pero que demonios!? ¡Tengo una fresa en mi frente!)

- _Hey... No big deal_ (Oye... No es para tanto)- Dijo el peli-verde viendo a la chica alterada

- _It's not a big deal..._ _What the hell are you talking about!? Just look at me, I have a bruise the size of a strawberry on my forehead and say it's no big deal!What kind of thing is flowing through your head!?_ (Que no es la gran cosa. ¿¡De que demonios estas hablando!? Solo mírame, tengo un moretón del tamaño de una fresa en mi frente y dices que no es gran cosa! ¿¡Que clase de cosa es la que circula por tu cabeza!?- Exclamo ella furiosa

- _Perhaps how precious and beautiful you are? Or maybe the color of your hair? Or is probably the beautiful color of your eyes? Or your whole person?_ (¿Quizás lo preciosa y bella que eres? ¿O tal vez el color de tu cabello? ¿O probablemente sea el bello color de tus ojos? ¿O toda tu persona?)- Dijo el peli-verde

- _But what the hell are you saying? and who are you?_ (Pero que demonios estas diciendo? y ¿Quien eres tu?)- Dijo ella sonrojada

- _Wow ... Even with wearing glasses without my ponytail am unrecognizable to you, this is certainly interesting_ (Vaya... Aún con con anteojos y sin mi cola de caballo soy irreconocible para ti, esto sin duda es interesante)- Dijo el chico

- _Wait. Unrecognizable? Who are you? Midorikawa-san?_ (Espera. Irreconocible? ¿Quien eres tu? Midorikawa-san?)- Dijo ella reconociendo al peli-verde

-Hasta que al fin me reconoces- Dijo el chico

-Pero ¿Por que estas así?- Pregunto ella sin entender

-Por que así, mi novia no me molesta- Dijo el sonriendo

-Ah! Ya veo y ¿Hacia donde ibas?

-Buscaba a Toyotomi-san, quieren saber si ella puede hacer los dulces para el baile- Dijo el

-Que coincidencia, yo voy para allá también, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro- Dijo el empezando a caminar a su lado, rumbo a casa de Michiru

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y e aquí el siguiente capitulo (Suenan aplausos de la nada), el motivo por el cual me tarde fue por que no tenia señal e Internet, pero ya lo subí ;D**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	6. Preparativos para el Baile parte 2

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, de ser así Shuya Goenji existiría, pero de ser así, yo estaría en prisión por violación ;P

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: Preparativos para el baile parte 2**_

En la residencia Toyotomi, se encontraban tres chicas en la cocina moviéndose como un tornado en plena llanura tejana, ya que le pidieron a Michiru cocinar los postres para el baile que ocurriría en solo dos días ¡Dos días! Pero eso era culpa de las molestas e insoportables novias de los jugadores, pero que se la va a hacer

-¿Cuantos dulces faltan Michiru?- Pregunto Tetsuyo- Te aviso que tengo que irme pronto

-Solo este- Dijo Michiru sacando unos postres del refrigerador- Ya terminamos

-Que bien, tengo que volver pronto a casa- Dijo Miyuki

-¿Y eso por que Miyuki-Chan? ¿Acaso vas a ver a alguien?- Dijo Michiru moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva

-N-No Que cosas dices Michiru- Dijo Miyuki sonrojada

-Claro que si vas a ver a alguien Miyuki, todas sabemos que eres pésima mentirosa- Dijo una cuarta voz uniéndose a la charla

-Murasaki ¿Como entraste aqui?- Pregunto Michiru

-Por la puerta ¡Duh!- Respondió Murasaki

-Claro... ¡Oh! Hola Midorikawa ¿Que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto Michiru al notar al peli-verde

-Fui obligado por Tara a venir aquí a ver como iban los dulces para el baile- Dijo el peli-verde

-Oh... En ese caso dile a tu dolor de cabeza personal que ya están todos listos- Dijo Tetsuyo

-Bien se nota...- De pronto Midorikawa noto un extraño olor pero que le encanto al instante: Menta, su olor favorito, Saginuma noto su expresión y también llego a percibir ese dulce olor, sin decir nada empezaron a olfatear el lugar hasta que lograron encontrar el causante de ese delicioso aroma, se trataba de un pastel de tamaño pequeño de color verde turquesa decorado con fresas y con hojas de menta frescas, sin esperar nada mas ambos se lanzaron hacia el pastel, no sin antes ser detenidos por una voz

-¡Ustedes dos!- Exclamo Tetsuyo a los dos jóvenes por lo cual ambos se frenaron al instante- ¡Aléjense de ese pastel!

Ante el tono reclamante de Tetsuyo Midorikawa y Murasaki se detuvieron

-Mejor oculta ese pastel o no lo volverás a ver- Dijo Miyuki

-Esta bien- Dijo Michiru

-Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Miyuki

-Salúdame a Fubuki- Dijo Midorikawa a la chica que se encontraba ya cerca de la puerta

-¡Cállate!- Y dicho esto salio de la casa con el rostro rojo

La verdad es que ella se iba a ver con Fubuki en su casa por que iban a terminar un proyecto de arquitectura, ya que el joven estudiaba dos carreras Medicina y Arquitectura, y casualmente coincidieron en la materia de realizar el trabajo.

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

Jenny se encontraba en el salón de baile en donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, era un lugar muy amplio ya que estaría toda la Universidad presente, y ella como parte de la Facultad de Artes debía participar en la decoración. Toma parte de la inmensa pancarta y se subió a una escalera.

-Ya termine de atar este extremo Jenny- Dijo Akeru

-Esta bien, termino de atar esto y nos vamos- Dijo Jenny atando el lazo en una de las barras del escenario, pero no se dio cuenta de que había una indigente cerca de ella.

Maiko paso de manera disimulada y golpeo la escalera con el pie haciendo que este se balanceara con Jenny arriba

-Ah... ¿Que pasa con esta escalera?- Dijo Jenny y en un momento por su falta de equilibrio se cayo de la escalera, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero unos brazos se encargaron de de sujetarla antes de que eso pasara

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo una voz serena

Jenny abrió los ojos y se llevo una gran sorpresa encontrarse de frente con el rostro de Hiroto cerca del suyo, por acto reflejo se ruborizo y también llevo en cuenta de que el estaba cargándola al estilo princesa lo cual la hizo ruborizarse aun mas.

-¡Jenny! Por todos los cielos ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Akeru preocupada

-S-Si, E-Estoy bien- Dijo Jenny apartando un poco el rostro del pelirrojo

-¡Hiroto! ¿Que demonios haces con ese cualquiera?- Exclamo Maiko, arruinando el momento como las demás

-¿¡Que acaso eres ciega!? Que no viste que por poco y no se hace daño con la escalera Rata Mal Vestida- Exclamo Akeru molesta, ella misma sabia que Maiko lo hizo apropósito

-Tu no te metas ¿Quieres? Hiroto te ordeno que la sueltes- Ordeno Maiko

-Primero quiero cerciorarme de que no este herida Maiko- Dijo el totalmente serio ante el comportamiento de su novia

-¡Hiroto!- Exclamo ella pero el joven hizo caso omiso

-¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Puedes caminar?- Pregunto el bajando a la chica

-Si, eso creo- Jenny apoyo el pie delicadamente en el piso para luego seguir con el otro- Si, si puedo. Gracias Hiroto

-No hay de que- Dijo el sonriendo dulcemente haciendo que Jenny se sonrojara e hiciera que Maiko se enojara aun mas

-¡Hiroto! ¡Te ordeno que te alejes de ella ahora!- Exclamo Maiko haciendo un berrinche mientras pisaba con fuerza el piso, tan fuerte que hizo que la escalera de donde cayo Jenny se cayera sobre ella pegando el grito del siglo y para colmo sobre su cabeza, todos los presentes se quedaron callados menos alguien quien se reía de lo sucedido

-Por favor alguien dígame que grabaron eso- Dijo Shion burlándose de lo sucedido

-¿Shion? ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Jenny

-Pues vine por dos motivos, la primera: Es que vine con Fudo a buscar su bolso ya que al muy idiota se le quedo y segundo: Akeru hay un atractivo sujeto que esta buscándote- Dijo Shion

-Descríbeme atractivo- Dijo Akeru no tan segura, solamente había una persona a la cual se le dirigían de esa manera

-Este sujeto atractivo- Dijo Shion señalando al chico a sus espaldas. Era un chico verdaderamente atractivo, era un joven alto y formado con cabello rubio semi desordenado atado en una coleta alta, ojos de color verde esmeralda junto con unos anteojos, vestía de una forma profesional, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta verde, pantalones marrones y zapatos negros, era Takeru Shimoda un reconocido poeta, filosofo, escritor y novelista japones mas joven y también modelo a seguir de Yuki, todas las jovenes presentes quedaron con los ojos fuera de orbita- Dijo que venia a buscarte

-Takeru ¿Que demonios haces aquí?- Dijo Akeru con su carácter dulce de siempre

-¿Que no es obvio? Vine a buscarte- Dijo el joven como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-No me vengas con esas primo- Exclamo ella

A todos en la sala se les cayo la mandíbula, esa preciosa creación era familia de la hija de los mafiosos, eso aun no se podía creer.

-Lastima están viniendo, sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que llegue la hora pico de tu rabia querida prima- Dijo acomodando sus anteojos de una forma elegante lo cual le hizo sacar varios suspiros a las chicas

-No sabes cuanto te odio Takeru- Dijo Akeru yendo a su lado

-Yo también te quiero prima, nos vemos Shion, Jenny- Dijo el joven en señal de despedida

-Adiós Takeru- Dijo Jenny- Bueno ¿Piensas quedarte Shion?

-No tengo cosas que hacer con Fudo, pro nos veremos en el baile Jenny- Dijo Shion, de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro encontrándose con el ex-mohicano- ¿Listo?

-Si, vamos- Dijo Fudo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Shion- Adiós Hiroto

-Adiós Fudo- Dijo Hiroto viendo como ellos salían del salón- Parece que hay algo entre esos dos

-Si yo también creo eso- Dijo Jenny

Al fin Shion recibiría la felicidad que tanto se merecía, sin embargo, Maiko estaba al pendiente de todo lo sucedido, y eso no le gustaría nada a Youko

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TA-DA! Aquí la segunda parte, en el próximo capitulo sucederá el evento del siglo... ¡La Fiesta de Disfraces! y otras revelaciones, prepárense psicológicamente ya que van a haber escenas de lo mas ¡CUTE!**

 **Sin mas me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	7. El Gran Baile Parte 1

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, de ser así Shuya Goenji existiría, pero de ser así, yo estaría en prisión por violación ;P

 **Notas:** Las canciones presentes en el capitulo son estas: _The Party Just Begun- The Cheetah Girls_ y _Seven Sins and Punishments- Vocaloid 7+1_ Cuando vean **_Play a la_ _Canción_** es cuando va a comenzar ^^

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: El Gran Baile parte 1**_

Por fin había llegado el santo viernes, el baile ocurriría ese mismo día, a las 7:00 P.M y terminaría a la media noche. Justo en el auditorio se encontraban Himeko, Atsumi, Akeru, Calipso y Michiru tratando de evitar cierta propuesta

-¿Que quieres que hagamos que?- Pregunto Akeru sin entender

-Que canten esta noche ya que al parecer Maiko no va a cantar debido a su dolor de cabeza y que las demás no piensan cantar sin ella- Dijo Keiko Kamiya, una chica estudiante de Artes y Música, encargada de la música del baile- Y ustedes son la ultima opción que me queda

-Bueno, lo haremos, pero con una condición- Dijo Atsumi

-¿Cual?- Cuestiono Keiko

-Lo sabrás después- Dijo Atsumi con aires misteriosos

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto... En el hogar de los Fubuki**_

-Entonces, cuéntame ¿Como te fue con Miyuki?- Pregunto su hermana con aires picaros

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Atsumi, no paso nada- Aseguro el

-¿Seguro? Te aviso que Miyuki es virgen y espero que eso siga así hasta su matrimonio hermanito- Reclamo ella

-No hicimos nada, solamente terminamos el proyecto de arquitectura pendiente- Dijo Fubuki

-A-ha Lo que digas- Dijo ella mirándolo de manera exceptica

Atsumi tenia las sospechas de que había algo entre Miyuki y su hermano, y lo descubriría fuera lo que fuera, mientras, Fubuki seguía pensando en lo de la noche anterior.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _Tenían_ _media hora en ese proyecto, pero gracias al cielo lo terminaron, lo único que faltaba eran algunos detalles y podrían descansar._

 _-Bien, termino de formar este arco yuxtapuesto en estas columnas verticales junto con los paneles en medio de las barras laterales y terminamos- Dijo Miyuki señalando el papel en donde estaba en plano de un edificio_

 _-Esta bien, creo que vas a necesitar esto- Dijo Fubuki extendiéndole el compás- Ten_

 _-Gracias- Dijo ella tomando el artefacto_

 _-Ten cuidado con la punta, es algo afilada- Advirtio el albino, por culpa de esa cosa su hermana por poco no pierde un ojo_

 _-Esta bien, tendré cuidado- Miyuki puso la punta del compás en un extremo de la estructura y con la otra punta empezó a trazar el arco minuciosamente_

 _Todo iba muy bien, había calma y tranquilidad y todo estaba en completo silencio y se podía observar el semblante sereno que poseían ambos, el ambiente perfecto... Hasta que un ruido estruendoso saco a Miyuki de su concentración haciendo que esta se moviera provocando que sin querer se clavara la punta del compás en su dedo indice- ¡Auch!_

 _-¿Estas bien? ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Fubuki preocupado y exaltado_

 _-Supongo que son lo hijos de los rico que viven por esta zona en una de esas fiestas sin fin- Explico ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- Ya estamos acostumbrados_

 _-Ya veo- Fubuki volteo su rostro y vio que el dedo de Miyuki sangraba- ¿Que te paso?_

 _-Creo que el estruendo me afecto y me clave el compás en el dedo- Dijo ella apenada ante la mirada del albino_

 _-Déjame ver- Fubuki tomo delicadamente la mano de Miyuki y llevo su dedo indice a su boca_

 _-¿Q-Que Es-Estas Ha-Haciendo?- Dijo ella sonrojada y nerviosa_

 _-Sanando tu dedo- Dijo el de lo mas normal, Fubuki empezó a tratar su dedo de una forma tierna y delicada que con cada simple roce hacia temblar a la chica, ya cuando termino de tratar su dedo levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada serena de Miyuki_

 _-Gracias Fubuki- Dijo ella sonrojada_

 _-No hay de que, agradece de que no resulto ser muy grave- Dijo el mirándola fijamente notando el bello color de sus ojos, no supo el por que pero sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a acercarse, lentamente, estaba a pocos metros de rozar sus labio hasta que... El teléfono del albino empezó a sonar, rompiendo la hermosa atmósfera que se había creado_

 _-L-Lo siento- Dijo Fubuki sonrojado_

 _-N-No Descuida- Dijo Miyuki mas roja- ¿Quien te estaba llamando?_

 _-Asuka, dice que va a venir por mi para que valla a ver a su disfraz el baile- Dijo el con tono algo cansino_

 _-Ya veo, bueno yo terminare esto- Dijo Miyuki pero detenida por el albino_

 _-No, yo lo terminare ademas tienes un dedo lastimado y si haces algún tipo de presión en el podía ser perjudicial- Explico el con sus conocimientos en medicina_

 _-Esta bien, por poco olvido que también estudias en la facultad de medicina- Dijo Miyuki_

 _-Bien_

 _Estuvieron hablando trivialidades durante un rato en el que llegaron a conocerse mejor, hasta que llego Asuka sonando la bocina de su auto rojo deportivo_

 _-Bueno, creo que nos veremos en el baile- Dijo Fubuki estando cerca del umbral de la puerta_

 _-Si esta bien- Dijo ella, luego lo que paso la dejo sorprendida Fubuki se había acercado a su rostro y había dejado un pequeño beso en su mejilla_

 _-Nos vemos mañana Miyuki-Chan- Dijo el joven sonriendole calidamente saliendo de su hogar_

 _Miyuki aun en su trance se llevo una mano a su mejilla en donde deposito el beso, sin duda hoy dormiría mas feliz que de costumbre_

 ** _End of FlashBack_**

-Recordando lo de la noche anterior, hermanito- Dijo Atsumi tratando de molestar al albino

-No hay duda de que eres el vivo reflejo de Atsuya- Dijo Fubuki suspirando cansado

-Eso y mucho mas hermano ¿Tienes hambre? Michiru nos dio a las chicas y a mi una porción de sus mejores dulces ¿Quieres probarlos?- Dijo Atsumi extendiéndole un dulce

-No veo por que no- Dijo Fubuki tomando el dulce entre sus manos

 ** _En la Universidad_**

Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos cuando de repente choco con alguien y sin querer callo al piso

-¡Auch!- Dijo Yuki cayendo al piso

-Perdón... ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Goenji extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a que se levantara

-Si, gracias- Dijo Yuki levantándose encontrándose de frente con Goenji

-De nada- Dijo el de pronto se empezaron a escuchar chillidos y gritos de exclamación- ¿Que pasa?

-No lo se, pero de seguro es algo poco interesante- Dijo Yuki de pronto a su lado llegaron lo que seria la pareja del año o eso decía ella

-¿Oye Yuki has visto a Michiru?- Pregunto Shion

-No, ¿Por que?

-Por que hay un sujeto que se parece a Fidio esperándola afuera- Dijo Fudo

-¿Que?- Exclamo Yuki soltando la mano de Goenji

-Lo que escuchaste- Dijo Fudo

-¿Pero como?- Dijo sin entender

-No lo sabemos- Dijo Shion

De pronto paso a su lado una Michiru despreocupada de todo, paso de largo pero fue detenida por el brazo de Fudo

-Oye... Te buscan afuera- Dijo Fudo de lo mas normal

Michiru confundida se acerco como pudo a la multitud y logro divisar cierta cabellera castaña y esos ojos oscuros ¿Sera posible? Se interpuso ante la multitud y cuando estuvo cerca...

- _¡Oh Mio Dio! ¡Fidio!_ \- Exclamo Michiru

- _Come sei stato Michiru?_ (¿Como has estado Michiru?)- Dijo Fidio

Sin embargo Michiru no respondió simplemente corrió hacia el castaño quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos alzándola y dando vueltas con ella

-No puedo creerlo ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que?- Dijo Michiru aun sin creérselo

-Pues ¿Como vine aquí? En avión ¿Cuando? Ayer ¿Por que? Por que quise- Respondió el sencillamente

-Esto es genial- Dijo Michiru alegre

Después de esa conmovedora escena, lo único que lograba escucharse era el cuchicheo de las estudiantes quienes sin duda se morían de envidia, en especial cierta rubia

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- Dijo Otoki irritada

 _ **Horas mas tarde...**_

Estaban todos los estudiantes de la Universidad en el salón del cual se estaba llevando a cabo el baile de disfraces disfrutando de la música del DJ, detrás de escenario se encontraban 12 chicas entrando en un estado de pánico.

-Quedan solo 10 minutos chicas- Dijo una voz encargada del escenario

-¿Ya estamos todas listas?- Pregunto Keiko

-Si, ya estamos todos- Dijo Yuki

-Bien, y que no se te olvide Yuki tu iras primero- Dijo Keiko saliendo de vestidores

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Pregunto Tetsuyo acercándose a ella

-Un poco- Respondió ella

-Tranquila todo ira bien- Dijo Jenny acercándose a ella dándole confianza- Ademas, así aprovechas y llamas la atención de Kazemaru, mírate que estas vestida de novia

-Cállate...- Dijo ella sonrojándose ante el comentario

Después de unos minutos en la que solo se escuchaba la música del DJ, salio Keiko disfrazada de Cleopatra

-¡Buenas Noches a todos los estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio!- Dijo Keiko a través del micrófono escuchándose los gritos acompasados de los estudiantes- ¡Esta noche tendremos dos grandes espectáculos! ¡Así que con ustedes _Seven Sins and Punisments_!

 _ **(Play a la canción)**_

Se empezaba a escuchar una tonada algo fúnebre y seria para después empezar la tonada mas movida en la cual se podía escuchar claramente el resonar de la guitarra y el bajo junto con una voz algo seria y apagada.

 ** _Saa hajimeyou_**

De pronto se empezó a escuchar un poderoso resonar de guitarra unida con los demás instrumentos, para luego empezar a sonar un bajo; un reflector violeta empezó a brillar apuntando a Yuki vestida con un traje masculino de Duquesa al estilo Sateriasis Venomania con todo y espada, dejando acentuar perfectamente cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una simple coleta su rostro se mantenía una expresión picara y atrevida en su rostro mientras que en su mano sostenía una rosa violeta mientras empezaba a cantar moviendo sus manos alrededor de su rostro dando impresión de mascara

 ** _Nanatsu no hana wa mai, tsumi wa ima hanata re ta_**

 ** _Minikui sugao oui takushi ta mama_**

 ** _Obore yuku jouyoku_**

Cuando finalizo su relato el reflector ahora rojo se dirigió hacia Murasaki, quien vestía un bello vestido rojo al estilo Banika Conchita ajustado en su torso acentuando sus bellas curvas, su cabello se encontraba recogido dando la impresión de que su cabello era corto, mientras que en sus manos habitaba una copa con un liquido rojo.

 ** _Nanatsu no tane wa ori, daichi ni ne o haru daro u_**

 ** _Subete o tokasu ibokuro no kyousan_**

 ** _Sou sekai sae mo_**

Mientras cantaba hacia señas con las manos rodeando su estomago dando a entender su gran apetito; cuando finalizo el reflector ahora era amarillo apuntando al centro del escenario mostrando a Jenny vestida como Rilliane incluso su cabello era parecido al peinado de la nombrada con todo y horquillas, se encontraba rodeada de cuatro espejos mostrando una expresión soberbia y engreída mientras hacia gestos de grandeza y vanagloración así misma

 _ **Ishi no ue ni kizuka re ta "Aku no Oukoku" wa mou tomara nai**_

 _ **Norowa reta futago kara, hanata re ta akui no utsuwa**_

 _ **Ikanaru monogatari o, egaku no ka**_

 _ **Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu**_

Después de su trió, la melodía inicial volvió a retomar su papel, mientras que Goenji, Midorikawa y Hiroto no sacaban de su cabeza esas bellas criaturas sobre el escenario luciendo esplendidas con los atuendos. Mientras estos estaban en su ensoñación, Tetsuyo apareció en escenario vistiendo un traje de novia parecido al de Margarita Blankenheim siendo iluminada por una luz turquesa mientras que sus cabellos ahora recogidos en dos coletas, se mecían al compás del viento.

 _ **Nanatsu no kaze no naka, doku ni okasa reru sekai**_

 _ **Arayuru genkyou** **kyō mo nemure nai to**_

 _ **Nageko itsuwari no tsumi**_

La forma en la que cantaba era apacible y serena, tanto que parecía la pereza encarnada, después de mostrar su voz de cuna el reflector se torno rosa apuntando a Miyuki quien vestía un Kimono rojo junto con un Obi verde y una horquilla amarilla en su cabeza mientras que en sus manos portaba una tijera tradicional japonesa manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre, en otras palabras Miyuki era la mismísima Kayo Sudou en persona.

 _ **Nanatsu no izumi ni wa, aisuru hito no omokage**_

 _ **Dakedo chigau kage ga, itsumo utsuri komu no**_

 _ **Omae tachi sae i nakere ba**_

Al finalizar, el reflector se torno azul oscuro apuntando a Shion quien vestía un traje masculino de maestra de la corte parecido al de Gallerian Marlon pero ahora se veía mas alta y mas imponente con todo y túnica y para decorar justo en su pecho había un broce que tenia la forma de la cuchara de Marlon, mientras cantaba se mostraba frívola, codiciosa y egoísta

 _ **Do ni uzumore ta houtei de**_

 _ **Saa hajimeyo u saiban toiu na no chaban wo**_

 _ **Dare shimo ga motome teru, sorezore no Utopia o**_

 _ **Ikanaru ketsumatu ni, mukaeru no ka**_

 _ **Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu**_

Justo cuando terminaron su parte se empezó a escuchar el sonar de la guitarra siendo este dirigido por nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Akeru dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta, era un _Ripper_ de los mas complicado y ella lo ejecutaba de una forma magistral, como si se tratara de la mismísima reina del Rock´Roll ahora muchos comprenderían que esas lecciones de violín surtieron frutos, justo cuando termino su ejecución apareció Atsumi vestida como Némesis con la mascara puesta y con un revolver en la mano (De utilería obviamente) y una horquilla con la forma de una llave, siendo iluminada con una luz verde

 _ **Kikoe te kuru no wa mori no uta?**_

 _ **Iie sore wa hametsu no** **jūsei**_

Finalizo su canto disparando a la nada pero apuntando hacia Daisy Grandfield quien del pánico salio corriendo tropezando con la mesa de bocadillos haciendo que el envase que contenía el ponche cayera sobre ella.

 _ **Norowa re ta futago kara, hanata re ta akui no utsuwa**_

 _ **Ikanaru monogatari o egaku no ka**_

 _ **Nanatsu no tsumi to batsu** _

Finalizaron todas de una forma inolvidable dejando a ciertos hombres con el corazón latiendo a millón, ahora faltaba el segundo espectáculo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TA-DA! La verdad me costo mucho trabajo relacionar los pecados con los personajes pero al fin lo hice YAY!**

 **En el próximo capitulo sabrán que pasara con los** **demás**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	8. El Gran Baile parte 2

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, si eso fuera así todas ustedes estarían allí;P

 **Notas:** Las canciones presentes en el capitulo son estas: _The Party Just Begun- The Cheetah Girls_ y _Seven Sins and Punishments- Vocaloid 7+1_ Cuando vean **_Play a la_ _Canción_** es cuando va a comenzar ^^

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6: El Gran Baile parte 2**_

Después de finalizar su acto las chicas hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron tras bambalinas emocionadas y felices, mientras, fuera del escenario estaban siete chicos como decimos en algunos lugares de Latino América "Con los pajaritos en el aire"

-Vaya, ese acto fue impresionante ¿No lo creen?- Dijo Fidio a los demás quienes estaban en la luna- ¿Chicos?

-Si, si fue increíble- Dijo Midorikawa tratando de no pensar en Murasaki y en ese llamativo vestido rojo que se veía tan provocativo como una fresa

-Bueno, parece que aun falta un acto mas- Dijo Aphrodi mirando hacia el escenario

-Si, yo creo lo mismo- Dijo Nagumo

 _ **Mientras Tanto... Tras Bambalinas**_

-¿Ya están listas chicas?- Pregunto Keiko

-Si, ya estamos todas listas- Dijo Michiru

-Bien, solo una cosa mas- Dijo Keiko extendiéndole una caja con mascaras

-¿Para que son las mascaras?- Pregunto Calipso

-Para que no las reconozcan las dementes, si saben a loo que me refiero- Dijo Keiko guiñándoles un ojo

-Si, lo sabemos muy bien- Dijo Himeko tomando una mascara- Gracias Keiko

-No hay de que, vayan a sus lugares rápido- Dijo Keiko

Después de que las chicas se pusieran en sus respectivos lugares Keiko salio presentando el siguiente acto llamado _"The Party Just Begun"_

 ** _Play a la canción_**

Justo cuando presento el acto se empezó a escuchar un ritmo movido mientras una voz empezaba a escucharse

 ** _Start the party up_**

 ** _Hit the groove_**  
 ** _Celebrate is what we're here to do_**  
 ** _Crank the music_**  
 ** _Now's the time_**  
 ** _All of us are here tonight_**

 _ **Something new**_  
 _ **We're moving on**_  
 _ **We've been thinking 'bout it all year long**_  
 _ **Got the right moves, cheetah girls**_  
 ** _Here we go gonna rock the world_**

Justo cuando iba a empezar su párrafo salio Atsumi vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero que cubría solamente su pecho con detalles en violeta, unos pantalones ajustados de color negro con varias cadenas decorando sus caderas, traía unas botas violetas con cadenas pateadas, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta y traía puesta una mascara que cubría solamente sus ojos. Mientras cantaba bailaba a un compás totalmente acorde a su melodía moviendo la cintura de tal forma que hacía que las cadenas en sus caderas se movieran al compás de la canción.

 ** _Party 'cause you know the future's all yours_**  
 ** _Dance till your feet don't touch the floor_**  
 ** _Celebrate the day you've waited for_**  
 ** _Party like you're ready for so much more_**  
 ** _Do it like you know it's never been done_**  
 ** _Go a little crazy, have too much fun_**  
 ** _Today's the day, come on everyone_**  
 ** _The party's just begun._**

 _ **I know you feelin' this**_  
 _ **Put your hands up if you feelin' this**_  
 _ **I'm feelin it girl**_  
 _ **I know you feelin' it**_  
 _ **Everybody get up here we go.**_

El siguiente párrafo fue cantado única y exclusivamente cantado por Michiru quien iba vestida con un top que cubría solamente su pecho al igual que Atsumi y dejaba descubierto su abdomen pero este tenía mangas hasta los codos, pantalones ajustados al cuerpo con botas altas hasta el tobillo de color verde, el pantalón traía consigo unos tirantes blancos, su cabello se encontraba sujeto en una coleta alta de lado con su inseparable moño negro y la mascara que traía cubría solamente su ojo y mejilla derecha.

 _ **Everybody now make some noise**_  
 _ **All the girls and all the boys**_  
 _ **Don't you know we got it going on**_  
 _ **All together we belong**_  
 _ **Pump the beat y'all**_  
 _ **That's the groove**_  
 _ **Looking good with a new attitude**_  
 _ **Start the party, uh**_  
 _ **Time to shine**_

 _ **Cheetahs now we're doing it right**_

Cuando termino de cantar su párrafo señalo hacia la multitud el cual todos se apartaron al sentir que el reflector iluminaba a alguien, y ese alguien resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Himeko.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Estaban apunto de salir a escena y todas estaban en sus posiciones, todas menos Himeko quien se encontraba escondida detrás de una cortina tras bambalinas._

 _-¿Himeko? ¿Himeko? ¿En donde estas?- Decía Keiko buscándola, hasta que observo como una de las cortinas de tras bambalinas se movía de manera extraña, movió la cortina encontrándose a Himeko dentro de ella- ¡Himeko! ¿Que haces ahí?_

 _-N-Nada- Dijo la joven con su típica respuesta de siempre_

 _-Aja... Es en serio ¿Que haces ahí? El espectáculo esta por empezar- Dijo Keiko sacando a Himeko de ahí_

 _-No quiero...- Balbuceo ella_

 _-¿Que cosa...?- Pregunto Keiko confundida_

 _-No quiero salir...- Dijo ella bajando la cabeza_

 _-¿Por que?- Pregunto Keiko_

 _-Me da pena..._

 _-¿Pena?_

 _-¡Me da pena que me vean!- Exclamo Himeko- No quiero que me vean y mucho menos vestida así_

 _-Pero, por eso mismo dije que usarían el atuendo de otras y sus mascaras, con la mascara puesta podrás actuar como tu quieras y nadie sabrá quien eres- Dijo Keiko de manera consoladora_

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Si- Dijo Keiko_

 _-En ese caso, lo haré pero me deberás un favor- Dijo Himeko sonriendo_

 _-De acuerdo- Dijo Keiko devolviéndole el gesto_

 ** _End Flashback_**

Después de recordar eso, volvió a la realidad al sentir el reflector sobre ella empezando a cantar. Empezó su párrafo moviendo sus caderas al compás de la canción, iba vestida con un corsé negro con cintas plateadas y la parte del corsé era azul, un short negro ajustado que llegaba a mitad de muslo con una cadena del lado izquierdo de su cintura, en vez de traer botas traía tacones azul celeste altos con la suela dorada, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de cuero sin dedos y con un agujero en el dorso de la mano en forma de rectángulo, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una trenza de lado con unos cuantos mechones cayendo del lado opuesto a la trenza y su mascara era idéntica a la de Michiru, pero esa solo cubría parte izquierda de su ojo y mejilla. Mientras cantaba pasaba a través de la multitud con rumbo al escenario en donde estaban Atsumi y Michiru quienes la acompañaron en su párrafo.

 _ **Party 'cause you know the future's all yours**_  
 _ **Dance till your feet don't touch the floor**_  
 _ **Celebrate the day you've waited for**_  
 _ **Party like you're ready for so much more**_  
 _ **Do it like you know it's never been done**_  
 _ **Go a little crazy, have too much fun**_  
 _ **Today's the day, come on everyone**_  
 _ **The party's just begun**_

 _ **Come on**_

Después de que Himeko terminara su parte Calipso continuo después de ella. Ella iba vestida con una camisa apegada al cuerpo de color azul rey de manga hasta la muñeca, un chaleco de cuero que le llegaba solamente hasta la cintura, un short negro con detalles en azul rey y una cadena del lado derecho de su cadera, sus zapatos eran botas hasta los tobillos de plataforma junto con una medias que llegaban hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, su cabello largo estaba arreglado igual que Atsumi, en una coleta alta pero esta a diferencia tenía las puntas onduladas.

We can do anything everything we wanna

 _ **Finally we get the chance**_  
 _ **Everybody wanna celebrate**_  
 _ **Let the party never end**_  
 _ **Ready for the summer holiday**_  
 _ **anticipating what's ahead**_  
 _ **Now we're better than we've ever been**_  
 _ **You know we do it right**_  
 _ **Acapella now bring it in**_  
 _ **Come on girl, one more time**_

Cuando la parte de Calipso termino, Akeru la secundo con el mismo ritmo lento, a diferencia de las demás su vestimenta era de colores invertidos, ella vestía un top negro de manga hasta los codos con cuello circular, un chaleco sin mangas de color marron con la parte de atras larga llegandole hasta las rodillas, un pantalon ajutado marron y botas negras altas, su cabeelo esta arreglado en una coeta baja decorada con una trenza intercalada.

 _ **Chillin' out**_  
 _ **Break it down**_  
 _ **That's the way we do it now**_  
 _ **Attitude in the groove**_  
 _ **Getting into something new**_  
 _ **Say goodbye to yesterday**_  
 _ **Future looking good to me**_  
 _ **All together raise your hands**_  
 _ **Time to party, time to dance**_

Hubo una intervención musical en donde las chicas permanecieron bailando al ritmo de la música, hasta que llego el momento en el que volverían a cantar pero esta vez no cantaron en el escenario sino que saltaron de el y empezaron a cantar en las mesas que estaban cerca del mismo.

 _ **Party 'cause you know the future's all yours**_  
 _ **Dance till your feet don't touch the floor**_  
 _ **Celebrate the day you've waited for**_  
 _ **Party like you're ready for so much more**_  
 _ **Do it like you know it's never been done**_  
 _ **Go a little crazy, have too much fun**_  
 _ **Today's the day, come on everyone**_  
 _ **The party's just begun**_

* * *

Después de que las chicas terminaran de cantar los invitados se dedicaron disfrutar de la fiesta, entre ellos se encontraba Miyuki disfrazada como el conejo blanco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas pero de una forma femenina y elegante tanto que llamaba la atención de dos formas, algunos la veían embelesados y otros o mejor dicho otras como una ramera total.

-Que linda te vez disfrazada así- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y su sorpresa fue tal al ver a Fubuki disfrazado del cazador de Blanca Nieves, desde un punto de vista literal parecían presa y cazador en sus respectivos puestos

-Gracias...- Dijo ella ruborizada- Tu también te ves muy bien

-Gracias- Dijo el sonriendole de manera tierna

-¿En donde esta Asuka?- Pregunto al ver que no estaba la fastidiosa novia del albino- Presumo que ella es Blanca Nieves ¿No?

-No, es la Reina Malvada- Dijo el gracioso

-Pensandolo bien, ese nombre le queda muy bien- Dijo ella jocosa

-¿Sabes? aquí entre nos, yo también pienso lo mismo- Dijo el susurrando en su oído haciendo que a la chica le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda y un rubor se colara por sus mejillas haciendo que el albino sonriera complacido- ¿Quieres baila?

-S-Seguro...- Tartamudeo ella tomando la mano que le extendía el albino y guiándola a la pista de baile

* * *

Murasaki estaba al parecer en el paraíso ya que estaba degustando el delicioso pastel de helado de menta y fresas de Michiru, sin duda era un postre digno de un rey, ella a diferencia de los demás no iba disfrazada, ella vestía un Kimono negro largo con diseños triviales violeta, un obi violeta y los típicos zapatos japoneses, su cabello estaba cabello atado arriba y era decorado con un broche de flor de cerezo. La tradicional mujer japonesa, simplemente hermosa.

Vio como su postre helado empezaba a acabarse así que quiso tomar un poco mas, pero no contó con otro indigente, justo cuando iba a tomar mas con su cuchara de postre choco con la de otra persona

-¿Pero que...?- Dijo ella sorprendida miro a su contrincante y pudo distinguir una cabellera verde- ¿Midorikawa?

-Murasaki te vez adorable vestida así, me hace parecer tu amado samurai- Dijo el riendo alegremente, y tal y como dijo el estaba disfrazado del clásico samurai japones

-Cállate ¿Quieres? Ademas, ese postre es mío- Dijo ella enfadada

-Claro que no, yo lo vi primero- Refuto el

-Pero yo estuve cerca de el y mi cuchara toco el postre primero, así que en todo derecho es solo mío- Dijo ella molesta

-¡Es mío!- Dijo Midorikawa como un niño pequeño

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es Mío!- Dijo ella con el mismo tono

Y ahí empezaron una irrazonable pelea de quien se quedaría con el último postre, cuando la verdad es que habían muchos mas en las otras mesas, pero se darían cuenta después.

* * *

En otro lado no tan alejado de la pelea de los dos glotones se encontraba Yuki comiendo una deliciosa Opera de Chocolate, ella iba disfrazada de una Maid ( _N/A: Imagínense el traje de Maid de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama_ ), estaba tranquila burlándose de Murasaki y Midorikawa cuando sintió que la llamaban

-¿En donde están las Operas de Chocolate?- Dijo una voz molesta que ella obviamente reconocía, era la pesada de Arimi

-Se acabaron Arimi, traerán mas dentro de una hora- Dijo ella

-Eso no es cierto, eres tu la que se las esta comiendo todas, haber muévete- La tomo con fuerza del hombro y la hizo girar de manera brusca haciendo que su postre se estrellara contra el disfraz de Arimi pero a la vez lastimando su hombro con sus largas uñas- ¡¿Pero que hiciste?! ¡Arruinaste mi vestido!

-¡Y tu lastimaste mi hombro con tus malditas uñas de gavilán mal limadas!- Exclamo ella cubriéndose su hombro ya que esta lo rasguño tan fuerte que este sangraba

-Eso no es cierto, mis uñas son perfectas y jamas las ensuciarías con tu asquerosa piel- Reclamo ella orgullosa y al ver que Yuki estaba vestida de Maid y ella de dama elegante se le ocurrió la manera perfecta para humillarla- Ademas ¿No vez como estas vestida? TU eres una Maid y YO soy una dama elegante, así que cumple tu labor de Maid y limpia mi vestido

-Prefiero tocar un cadáver que tu horrible disfraz de perra sarnosa de esquina barata- Dijo Yuki de manera ruda y fría

-¿Como te atreviste a llamarme? Para tu información yo soy una dama y no permitiré que me llames así- Alzo la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero una mano la detuvo

-¿Que no ves como le dejaste el hombro? ¿Y tu pretendes dejarla peor de lo que ya esta?- Dijo Goenji con voz seria y fría, tanto que le erizo los pelos a Arimi

-P-Pero...- Balbuceaba ella sin saber como responder

Goenji la soltó y le dedico una mirada fría y se fue junto con Yuki para tratar su hombro dejando a una Arimi que se la comían los celos y la humillación

Estando ya en la enfermería del salón Goenji se encontraba sanando el hombro izquierdo de Yuki, ya que al parecer las uñas de Arimi había perforado la dermis de su piel

-Gracias por sanar mi hombro- Dijo Yuki al peli-crema

-No hay de que, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hizo- Dijo Goenji mientras envolvía su hombro con una venda

-¿Pensé que estabas en la facultad de Administración? Es raro ver a un futuro Administrador de Empresas usar conocimientos avanzados de medicina- Dijo Yukial ver como este trataba su hombro de manera profesional

-¿No lo sabes verdad?- Dijo el

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo ella notablemente confundida

-Estudio administración, mas no de empresas sino de hospitales- Dijo el terminando de cubrir su hombro con las vendas

-Oh... Entonces es Administración Hospitalaria- Dijo ella

-Si ¿Puedes moverlo?- Dijo el refiriéndose al hombro

-Eso creo... Auch...- Dijo ella al ver que no podía circularlo bien

-Tal parece que la perforación te dejo el hombro algo débil, tal parece que tendré que estarlo revisando constantemente- Dijo el mirando su hombro y su rostro paulatinamente

-Esta bien- Dijo ella con una sonrisa a la cual fue correspondida por el con una un poco mas discreta

* * *

¿Que tanto la miraban? Era la pregunta que se hacia Tetsuyo, después de quitarse ese vestido de novia se puso su vestido de Gatubela, su disfraz consistía en un top que solo cubría su pecho con dos tiras entrelazadas en su abdomen, un pantalón ajustado que enmarcaba sus caderas con varios detalles parecidos a los rasguños de un gato, las botas altas de tacón de aguja, los guantes con garras de diamante y el conocido latido lo único que no llevaba era la mascara ya que si la traía puesta la confundirían con una ramera de primera y eso le molestaba ya que el disfraz resaltaba las partes mas llamativas de su cuerpo como lo eran sus caderas, su abdomen plano y bien formado y su busto bien proporcionado

-¿Que tanto me ven?- Dijo ella con encantador tono de amenaza

-Tal vez sea lo peculiar que te vez con ese disfraz- Dijo una voz conocida a su espalda

-¿Como?- Dijo ella volteándose encontrándose con Kazemaru disfrazado de Policía. Pero que lindo se veía disfrazado así

-Lo que quise decir es que tu disfraz es peculiar por que es el único hecho de cuero- Dijo el distinguiendo el material de la tela del disfraz

-Ahh... Claro- Dijo ella mirando al peli-azul para luego mirar a todos lados de manera recelosa

-¿A quien buscas?- Pregunto el algo confundido al ver como ella buscaba a alguien de manera apresurada

-A la demente de tu novia si me ve contigo lo mas probable es que me despelleje viva pero eso solo pasara si yo se lo permito- Dijo ella de manera ruda- Solo para aclarar algo ¿De que vino disfrazada Yuka?

-De Bruja- Respondio el tranquilo como siempre

-Vaya, ese disfraz le queda muy bien a ella- Dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Y a ti te luce el estilo de gata ladrona y ramera- Dijo la peli-rosada novia del peli-azul disfrazada de bruja

-Vaya, como dije te luce el papel de bruja lo que te falta es la escoba, la piel verde, las asquerosas verrugas y la nariz grande Oh! No es necesario ya la tienes- Dijo Tetsuyo con tono cómico al ver que en realidad si tenia verrugas en la cara

-¿Que? Retractate ¿O si no...?

-¿O si no que? ¿Me convertirás en un sapo?- Dijo ella cortando de raíz su amenaza riendo de manera irónica

Sin embrago Yuka no respondió, sino que alzo su escoba con intención de golpearla pero Tetsuyo fue mas lista y con el látigo que venia con el disfraz logro no solo interceptar el golpe sino que logro algo que estaba mas que obvio, como el látigo tenía una punta filosa este llego hasta la falda del vestido y termino por abrirla mas de lo que ya estaba dejando expuesto parte de su muslo y glúteo derecho

-Vaya ¿Ahora quien es la Ramera?- Dijo ella mirando burlonamente a la peli-rosada para luego desviar su vista hacia el peli-azul- ¿No se que le viste a ella? Pero cuidado y si te la consigues en un burdel por que si es así créeme que reiré con gracia en su asqueroso rostro

Después de dar su advertencia se dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar dejando a su espalda una larga cadena de miradas que la miraban de una forma no tan decente cosa que ella noto

-¡Y dejen de mirarme!- Exclamo ella golpeando el látigo contra el piso haciendo que todos los que la estaban mirando voltearan la mirada al instante

-Ella sin duda pide lo imposible; es difícil no mirarla- Dijo Kazemaru resentido mientras sonreía, de pronto se acordó de algo, el le debía algo a esa chica después de lo del golpe con el balón

Y ya sabía con que la recompensaría.

* * *

No sabia como, pero justo ahora se encontraba en la parte trasera del escenario vestida con un vestido Loli hasta las rodillas de color celeste y blanco, usaba un moño tipo diadema de Loli color blanco y celeste, unas medias blancas que le cubrían toda la pierna y unas zapatillas celeste, en otras palabras estaba disfrazada de una Lolicon. Estaba escuchando la nueva canción de Girls Generation Mr. Taxi, tan distraída estaba cantando que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien escuchando su voz, su dulce, bella y melodiosa voz; para cuando termino solo pudo escuchar unos pequeños aplausos que le erizaron la piel, lentamente empezó a voltearse encontrándose con la persona que jamás creyó encontrarse...

Hiroto...

-Tienes una hermosa voz Shizuru ¿Te lo habían dicho ya?- Pregunto el, disfrazado de sirviente con todo y anteojos ( _N/A: al estilo de Sebastian Michaelis o si quieren al estilo Claude Faustus... Por Dios!)_

-Ahh...- Sin embargo ella no logro articular palabra alguna ya que estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar y lo único que lograba decir eran solo balbuceos

-¿Sucede algo Shizuru?- Pregunto Hiroto mientras se iba acercando a ella

Ella ante la cercanía solo se sonrojo mas, ya esto la estaba matando

-N-No es n-nada Hiroto- Dijo ella con pequeños balbuceos- Lo que pasa es que no acostumbro a que la gente me escuche cantar

Ante la explicación y el fuerte color rojo de su rostro no pudo evitar enternecerse por la vista, se veía tan linda cuando estaba avergonzada

-En ese caso ¿Por que no cantas para mi?- Pregunto el

-¿Que? ¿Aquí? ¿Y si alguien me ve o me escucha?- Dijo ella algo alterada

-No tiene por que ser aquí- Dijo el calmado como siempre

-¿Entonces en donde?- Pregunto ella algo incrédula

-Tu solo sígueme- Dijo Hiroto tomando delicadamente su mano y guiándola fuera del salón, rumbo al jardín donde se dedicaría a escuchar la bella voz de su musa...

* * *

-Aun sigo preguntándome ¿Que hacemos aquí afuera?- Dijo Shion algo molesta sentada entre las piernas de Fudo mientras que el rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos sentados debajo de un árbol en frente del lago que estaba cerca del salón hablando tranquilamente- Yo quería probar los dulces de Toyotomi

-Tranquila, eres amiga de ella así que no dudes en que ella te dará algunos- Dijo el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa

-Pero ella hizo Operas de chocolate, con chocolate blanco y yo quiero probarlas antes de que Midorikawa y Saginuma se los acaben todos y voy a ir lo quieras o no- Dijo Shion con intenciones de levantarse pero los brazos del castaño se lo impidieron

-¿Acaso olvidas cual es tu posición sirvienta?- Dijo el con sorna en su oído haciendo enojar a la morena que iba disfrazada de Maid y el de un elegante hombre multimillonario- Yo soy tu amo y debes hacer lo que te digo

-Con que este disfrazada de Maid no significa que lo sea- Contraataco ella

-Claro que si- Molesto el

-Claro que no- Refuto ella

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-¿Oye?- Llamo el

-¿Que?- Volteo el rostro para responderle pero fue vilmente engañada por el castaño que no hizo nada mas que juntar sus labios con los de ella, para cuando se separo solo vio el rostro sonrojado y molesto de la morena- Cuanto odio cuando haces eso

-Si linda, yo también te quiero- Dijo el besando tiernamente su mejilla

* * *

¿No sabia el por que todo el mundo la estaba mirando así? Solo por que iba vestida con un vestido muy largo que cubría sus pies cayendo en tres hermosas capas ajustado en su cintura al estilo corsé de color blanco unos tacones blancos con detalles en dorado, unos guantes de dama, una mascara junto con un collar de oro y una tiara ¿Que tenia de malo venir disfrazada de no lo se? ¿Una princesa?

-¿No crees que ese traje es algo formal para esta celebración?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas logrando reconocer a un atractivo joven albino vestido de militar alemán- ¿No lo crees así Calipso-san?

-¿Que te hace pensar eso Fuusuke?- Dijo ella altiva y seria como siempre

-No lo se, tal vez sea el hecho de que seas una de las pocas o mejor dicho la única con una mascara de fino bordado de oro- Dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro haciendo que esta se sonrojara ligeramente pero como estaban en una zona algo oscura no se notaba mucho

-Se supone que esta es una fiesta de disfraces y por consiguiente es obvio que todos tengan que dizfrasarce de lo que quieran- Replico ella caminando fuera del salón siendo seguida de el albino llegando hasta donde estaba el jardín donde había una hermosa glorieta decorada con rosas blancas _(N/A: Al estilo de la Cenicienta Moderna ^^)_

 _-_ Bueno, eso es cierto pero lo que tu llevas no parece un disfraz, es mas, esta muy lejos de ser un disfraz- Dijo el deteniéndose debajo de la glorieta y tomando una rosa entre sus manos

-Entonces ¿Que es lo que traigo puesto?- Dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-En lo que a mi me concierne, eso parece un bello vestido de novia- Dijo el acercándose a ella y dejando la rosa en su oreja derecha- Y como dicen un bello vestido para una bella dama

Lo que dijo desconcertó un poco a la chica pero lo que de verdad la sorprendió fue que el albino de una forma rápida y precisa termino por acortar la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios con los de ella, no fue mas que una simple presión entre ambos labios pero que significo mucho para la albina... Y para colmo es desgraciado se había despojado de su boina y lo había puesto como una especie de cortina entre sus labios y los de ella como si quisiera que ese momento fuera privado y solo de ellos. Suzuno se alejo lentamente de la chica dejándola con los ojos abiertos y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas haciendo que este sonriera con gusto.

-Nos vemos después... _My Lady-_ Dijo el haciendo una reverencia con su boina en el pecho para después alejarse de ella, no sin antes mostrar una sincera y discreta sonrisa, mientra que Calipso se encontraba en las nubes, inconscientemente se llevo una mano a sus labios y los toco suavemente con la yema de los dedos... Justamente ahora había pasado lo que mas había querido...

Ser besada... Por su _Príncipe..._

* * *

¿Como había llegado ahí? No lo sabía pero esa situación la tenía incomoda. Se sentía acorralada como una niña huyendo de un abusivo y como no estarlo, estaba disfrazada de ángel llevaba un vestido de falda amplia de tirantes delgados a color blanco que le llegaba a los rodillas; la falda estaba cubierta de tul y justo donde esta comenzaba tenía como adorno unas hermosas plumas. Traía un par de alas blancas y una tiara dorada a modo de aureola. Y seguía preguntándose ¿Como es que llego a eso?

-¿Vas a hablar o te hago hablar?- Dijo el chico que estaba frente a ella sujetándole las muñecas que no era nadas que Nagumo quien iba disfrazado de Pirata

-Ah...- Balbuceo Himeko

La verdad era que el chico la había estado buscando desde hace un largo rato pero como a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención estuvo esquivándolo hasta que el chico se harto y la acorralo en un lugar apartado de todo y para su mala suerte no había absolutamente nadie que la ayudara

-Himeko...- Dijo el de manera insistente

En cambio ella solo desvió el rostro, no sabía el motivo por el cual la buscaba, pero lo que fuera de seguro era para que el hiciera su tarea por el aunque el era uno de los mejores alumnos en su facultad.

-En ese caso, si no vas a hablar... Te haré hablar- Dijo Nagumo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro

No se acerco a su rostro en realidad, sino que se acerco a su oído y empezó a morder su lóbulo de forma lenta haciendo que Himeko ahogara un jadeo ¿Que intentaba hacer ese sujeto?

-¿Q-Que H-Haces?- Tartamudeo ella notoriamente sonrojada tratando de alejar al pelirrojo

-Te hago hablar ¿Que mas crees que estoy haciendo Takanashi?- Dijo el con voz ronca aun en su oído

-P-pero ¿Pa-Para que me buscabas?- Dijo ella alejando un poco la cabeza para así evitar que el pelirrojo, pero eso fue en vano ya que hizo que el pelirrojo se pegara aun mas a ella poniéndola muy nerviosa

-Quiero que me digas ¿Quien te hizo eso?- Dijo el separándose un poco de ella y señalando su brazo izquierdo en donde se podía notar un moretón

-No es nada grave- Dijo ella

-Claro que lo es- Refuto el- Y si no me dices quien te hizo eso, volveré a hacer lo que estaba haciendo hace un rato

Ante tal amenaza Himeko no le quedo mas que resignarse, ya que ella tenía un pasado doloroso relacionado a los hombres

-Fue... Fujio- Dijo la joven con voz baja

-Ya se las vera conmigo ese desgraciado, pero por los momento Takanashi, no sueltes mi mano ¿Si?- Dijo el con ternura para luego tomar su mano delicadamente

-Esta bien... -Dijo ella casi imperceptible para el

* * *

-Debo admitirlo Michiru, pero estos son los mejores postres que e probado en mi vida- Dijo Fidio disfrazado de Mosquetero

-Gracias, es un alago viniendo de ti- Dijo Michiru, ella iba disfrazada de pirata, su traje estaba dividido dos partes, la superior era una blusa con holanes sin mangas y encima de esta traía una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro con violeta, la parte inferior era una falda blanca que por encima era de color negro y el cinturón doble era de color violeta y para finalizar su aspecto en cabeza traía una pañoleta roja

-No hay de que, y debo decirte que nadie hace los Cannolis tan deliciosos como los tuyos- Dijo el castaño

-Basta, harás que me sonroje- Dijo Michiru bajando el rostro

-Bueno, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que serias una magnifica esposa- Dijo Fidio inconscientemente

-Ah... Gracias- Dijo ella algo sonrojada mirando como su amigo devoraba el dulce

-Oye ¿Tienes algo en la cara?- Dijo el señalando un extremo de su labio inferior

-¿Donde?- Dijo ella palpándose el rostro tratando de dar con la mancha, pero no lograba descubrir en donde estaba- ¿Aquí?

-No aquí- Fidio deslizo su mano hasta la comisura de su labio inferior en donde había un poco de crema de cannoli, con su dedo removió la crema para luego llevársela a la boca saboreando el delicioso sabor de la crema, cuando en realidad estaba saboreando el sabor de los labios de Michiru- Delicioso

-Ahh...- En cambio ella estaba sin palabras

-Vamos por mas dulces ¿Si?- Dijo el tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a una Michiru con el rostro sonrojado

* * *

-Ahora me vas a decir ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Dijo Kido,

-Nada, es solo que no quiero estas ahí adentro, ya esta empezando a oler a polución- Se excuso Atsumi

-¿Y que hago yo aquí ¿Entonces?- Volvió a pregunta Kido

-Bueno, no quería venir sola- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- Podría pasarme algo

-¿Y como pretendes que no te pase algo si estas vestida así?- Dijo el señalando su "Disfraz" Una falda negra con naranja, una camisa entallada naranja y negra, con botas negras, su cabello se encontraba atado en dos coletas y traía un pequeño sombrero, eso mas bien parecía un traje de Halloween- Pareces una bailarina de taberna de la época de antaño

-Y tu señor Emperador pareces un pingüino fuera de su hábitat con capa, Superman- Dijo ella con tono gracioso al ver como venia disfrazado el junto con su inseparable capa

-No empecemos ¿Si?- Dijo el

-Claro, pero no vas a admitir que te vez raro- Dijo ella

-Y tu te vez adorable- Dijo el, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo- Claro, en cierta forma

-Claro...- Dijo ella sonrojada por tal comentario

* * *

-Gracias por traerme a casa Terumi-san- Dijo Akeru sonriente

-No hay de que, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ademas, no podía dejar que salieras así y mucho menos a estas horas- Dijo el rubio mirando el disfraz de Akeru, era un traje de Maid que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas en una forma esponjada y cortó llegando a ser un poco provocativo y luciendo las características que posee el traje tradicional adornando con típicos sus accesorios junto unos lentes cuadrados de color marrón- Por cierto ¿Por que tu primo no vino por ti?

-El tenia un asunto muy importante que atender, como es un escritor tiene trabajos pendientes con la editorial y esas cosas- Dijo Akeru

-Ya veo, en ese caso cuando tu primo no pueda puedes contar conmigo- Dijo el rubio sonriente

-¿En serio? ¿No se enfadara Rukia?- Dijo ella conociendo el carácter de la peli-azul y sabía lo posesiva que era con el rubio

-No, no creo ella y yo ya no somos nada- Dijo el como si no importara nada, pero si significo mucho para la castaña

-¿Osea que tu y ella...?- Pregunto ella algo esperanzada

-Si, oficialmente estoy disponible- Dijo el sonriente causando que a Akeru le brillaran las posibilidades de salir con el; tan distraída estaba con sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que llego a su casa- Oh... Llegamos

-Bien, nos vemos en la Universidad Shimoda-san- Dijo Aphrodi

-Adiós...- Dijo ella entrando a su casa, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera voltearse para irse escucho la puerta abrirse y ver como Akeru se acercaba a el y dejaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla- ¿Pero que...?

-Si no lo hacia, me arrepentiría después- Dijo ella sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona y volviendo a entrar a su casa- Nos vemos en la Universidad Afuro-san

-Adiós... -Dijo el con voz queda, cuando la puerta se cerro se llevo una mano a su mejilla en donde el ser mas bello para el había dejado ese minúsculo pero significante beso, sin siquiera saberlo sonrió complacido

Ahora tenía mas razones para ir a la Universidad... Y mas si era para ver a su linda Akeru...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TA-DA! E vuelto (Suenan aplausos de la nada) Si lo se, puede que e estado algo fuera estos momento pero los estudios son primero.**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **¿Quieren beso? Es obvio que lo van a querer ^^**

 **Pero ya basta de eso, quiero informarles que hay nuevas historias y la verdad estoy escasa de OC's así que si hay alguna de ustedes que quiera participar, diganlo**

 **Estas son las historias necesarias de OC's:**

 **-Mi Novia es un Animal: 3 OC's Disponibles (Tachimukai, Suzuno y Fidio)**

 **-Mi Dulce Ángel Guardián: 4 OC's Disponibles (Midorikawa, Goenji, Kido, Tachimukai y Suzuno)**

 **-El Clan Kunoichi: 8 OC's Disponibles (Fubuki, Midorikawa, Goenji, Kazemaru, Suzuno, Aphrodi, Fidio y Tachimukai)**

 **-Mi Mejor Amiga es una Chica: OC's Disponibles (Midorikawa, Fudo, Kido, Hiroto, Sakuma, Tachimukai, Suzuno, Fidio, Nagumo y Aphrodi)**

 **Espero y se animen ^^**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	9. Especial de San Valentín Parte 1

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, ni Digimon, ni Tokyo Ghoul, ni la Corda D' Oro ni ningún otro anime TToTT

 **Notas:** Estos sucesos pasaron después del baile, piensen que el baile se llevo a cabo en Febrero. Este capitulo esta situado en el día de San Valentín ^O^(Odio ese día -_-U) Como veran, estos especiales estaran tratados en tres capítulos y empezare por la parejas: MiyuBuki (Miyuki y Fubuki) MuraKawa (Murasaki y Midorikawa) y YukiEnji (Yukishitsu y Goenji) ^^

* * *

 _ **Especial de San Valentín Parte 1**_

Ya era otro día en la Universidad y como era de esperarse todos estaban hablando de la gran fiesta, no había estudiante que no hablara de lo sucedido, en especial los dos actos musicales. Miyuki se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casillero mirando a su alrededor, hoy era San Valentín, uno de los días preferidos de todas las hembras de la Universidad, se podían admirar la decoraciones de corazones rosas y rojos por todos lados, hasta habían decoraciones en los casilleros

-Tal parece que este año se esmeraron en la decoración- Dijo Miyuki

Diviso su casillero decorado con corazones y esas cosas, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando lo abrió...

-¿Pero que...?- Una avalancha de cartas salían del casillero de Miyuki, cartas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores- Son mas que las del año pasado

Se agacho para ver sus cartas y eran de las personas que mas quería, entre ellas estaban varios de sus compañeros de su facultad (Los que no la odiaban), sus amigas de siempre, e incluso Tetsuyo se había dignado a escribirle una, pero sin duda la que le llamo la atención fue una carta de un sobre verde con detalles en azul hielo, picada por la curiosidad la abrió y la leyó...

 _Para la dama mas bella que jamás e visto..._

 _Tu belleza es tal que deslumbra. Tu bello cabello es tan blanco como el algodón, tan suave como la seda y tan brillante como le nieve reflejada al sol. Tu rostro es la viva personificación de la perfección de una dama. Tus ojos son como las mas bellas gemas que resplandecen como un pozo amatista que provoca perderse en ellos por la eternidad ampliados por tus largas y espesas pestañas. La facciones de tu rostro son tan finas y delicadas. Tu nariz pequeña y levemente respingada. Tus sonrosadas y tersas mejillas que denotan tu dulzura. Tus labios tan finos y rosados tan, tentadores a ser probados. Si algún día llegara el momento de mi partida, me encantaría morir en ellos y degustar el mas dulce caramelo que jamas me cansare de probar y si alguien ya se digno a degustar ese manjar, besare esos labios hasta que el rastro de otros labios desaparezca por completo. Soy egoísta, lo se. Pero es imposible no serlo al tratarse de alguien como tu. Mi bella princesa._

 _Feliz San Valentín_

 _Atte. Tu admirador secreto._

En cuando termino de leerla se sonrojo a mas no poder, la carta describía todas la cualidades de su rostro y aspecto de una forma poética y romántica como si se tratara de una confesión, guardo la carta en su bolso y recogió las otras guardándolas en su casillero

-Buenos días Miyuki- Dijo una voz muy conocida para ella, en cuando lo escucho todas las carta que había guardado en su casillero se cayeron del mero asombro

-Buenos días Fubuki...- Dijo ella sonrojada

-¿Te ayudo?- Pregunto el

-Por favor...

Entre los dos se pusieron a recoger las innumerables cartas de Miyuki y mientras lo hacían Fubuki pudo notar un sobre verde en su bolso y sonrió para si mismo, si la había recibido

-Gracias por la ayuda Fubuki- Dijo Miyuki

-Por nada, tenias muchos admiradores al parecer- Dijo el

-Si- Dijo ella, noto como Fubuki traía un lindo oso blanco con un corazón en el medio que claramente decía _Feliz San Valentín-_ Que lindo regalo ¿Es para Asuka?

-No, no le gusto, dice que no es suficiente para ella- Dijo el algo decaído- Si quieres quedatelo, Asuka no lo quiere

-Oh... Gracias Fubuki- Dijo para ver como el joven se iba no sin antes...

-Oye Miyuki...- La aludida volteo- Que linda te ves sonrojada- Cuando lo dijo vio como las mejillas de la chica tomaban una tonalidad rosada

-Uh...?- Llevo una mano a su rostro y lo comprobó, su rostro ardía pero poco le importaba, bajo la mirada al pequeño oso que estaba entre sus brazos y lo abrazo contra su pecho- Te llamare Shirou, por que eres blanco como la nieve

Termino de guardar sus cosas y se dirigió a su próxima clase con la sonrisa mas grande de todas...

* * *

-Este día no podría ser mejor- Exclamo Saginuma

Había recibido miles de regalos de todos sus seres queridos, hasta los que le hacían la vida imposible se habían disculpado con ella aparte de regalarle la mejor cosa de todas, un lindo traje de marinero para su gato

-Gumball se vera tan lindo con este traje- Dijo apretando dicho traje en su pecho

-Veo que te gusto mi regalo- Dijo una voz cerca de la puerta

Levanto su mirada encontrando se con Midorikawa recostado en el umbral de la puerta del salón con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en su rostro.

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte- Soltó el sin mas

¿A... Verme?- Eso la intrigo un poco- ¿Que hay de la enferma mental de tu novia?- Pregunto algo seria

-Meh... Como ella siempre es el centro de atención se fue a presumir sus cualidades con los del equipo de Basquet

-¿Y no te molesta?

-No, terminamos hace como unas 2 semanas- Dijo el tan fresco como siempre

-Oh...- Con razón lo había visto rodeado de tantas mujeres... Ahora estaba disponible, sin embargo, eso le importaba poco... O eso es lo que pensaba ella

-Si, volviendo al tema ¿Te gusto el regalo?- Dijo sentándose junto a ella

-¿Tu fuiste el que me dio este regalo?- Sintió un extraño calor en el pecho y su rostro arder

-Si, te ves tan adorable cuando juegas con tu gato- Dijo el sonriente sin saber las reacciones que causaba en la peli-morada

-Ah... Gracias...- Dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Por nada- Dijo el mirando el levemente sonrojado rostro de la peli-violeta notando una pequeña mancha osa en su cara- Tienes una mancha en la cara

-¿Donde?- Saginuma comenzó a tocar su rostro tratando de dar con la dichosa mancha, terminando por dar en el lugar que no era- ¿Aquí?

-No, ahí no. Aquí- Estiro su mano y toco la cálida mejilla de la peli-morada la cual estaba estaba levemente sonrojada, llego a donde se encontraba la mancha y la quito con su dedo ante la mirada atenta de Murasaki, quien lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y sin quererlo Midorikawa llevo lentamente su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Dijo ella en un susurro

- _Et quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis un certain_ (Algo que e querido hacer desde hace poco)- Pronuncio sus palabras en un perfecto Francés para luego sellar sus labios con los de Murasaki, los labios del peli-verde atraparon su labio inferior besándolo lenta y tiernamente como si estuviera saboreando la cosa mas dulce y deliciosa de todas...

Y de verdad que lo estaba haciendo

Saborear los labios de la joven que personifico en vida a la mismísima Gula...

Sin saber como ni cuando, Midorikawa sostuvo el rostro de Saginuma con sus dos manos mientras que ella ya perdida en ese letargo no hizo nada mas que cerrar los ojos y ser guiada en ese dulce vals... El beso duro unos minutos mas hasta que la falta de aire se hizo totalmente presente, Midorikawa se separo lentamente de ella sin soltar su rostro mas rojo que una fresa, sus labios levemente entreabiertos y su respiración levemente agitada, sonrió ante la visión notando como ella abría sus ojos y lo miraban con una gran incredulidad

- _Et de penser que je pourrais avoir fait ce pendant une longue période mon cher, mais je vais avoir l'occasion de continuer ... très bientôt_ (Y pensar que e podido haber hecho esta por mucho tiempo querida, pero, ya tendré la oportunidad de continuar... dentro de muy poco)- Volvió a pronunciar sus palabras en ese perfecto Francés, cosa que ella entendía a la perfección provocando que se sonrojara mas si es que eso era posible- _A plus tard, chérie. Soit dit en passant ... Happy Valentine_ (Nos veremos después, querida. A propósito... Feliz San Valentín)

Beso rápidamente los labios de Murasaki y se fue ahí guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba de ahí, mientras que la pobre Saginuma se encontraba en ese fino letargo de inconsciencia, se llevo una mano a su labio inferior sintiéndolo cálido de aquel gentil roce y levemente hinchado tras los varios besos del peli-verde sobre este.

-Es increíble...- Susurro consternada- A veces puede ser tan infantil como un mocoso niño de seis años y a veces... No

Sin duda Midorikawa era el mas grande misterio que jamás halla conocido, pero valdría la pena en descubrir mas de el...

* * *

Se encontraba tranquila sentada junto con el en la enfermería de la Universidad, ella estaba tranquila en la camilla mientras que el revisaba su hombro. Eso era cada día desde que la loca enferma (Según Yuki) de Arimi le había rasguñado el hombro (Perforado según Tetsuyo) Goenji amablemente se había ofrecido a sanarlo ya que la orgullosa, altruista y poco elegante de Arimi jamás se "dignaría" a tocar una piel "impura" con sus "finas y delicadas manos de dama" ( _N/A: Notese las camillas -_-_ ) termino de quitar la venda de su hombro notando las marcas rojas de las uñas de Arimi.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?- Pregunto Goenji a Yuki

-Un poco- Respondió ella

-¿Puedes rotarlo?

-Eso creo- Empezó a mover su hombro girándolo lentamente, primero hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, se veía bien, pero cada tanto que lo giraba tenía una expresión de dolor

-Tal parece que aun sigues teniendo inconvenientes para articularlo- Dijo Goenji tomando su brazo- Tendrás que mantenerlo tieso por un par de días

-Si...- Dijo Yuki bajando la mirada y soltando un grave suspiro, esa clase de encuentros hacía que algo dentro de ella aflorara pero no quería que esos sentimientos florecieran...

No aun...

Se encogió de donde estaba y oculto mejor el pequeño paquete rojo entre su suéter, cosa que el peli-crema noto

-¿Que es eso que tienes ahí Hashimoto?- Sintió su voz muy cerca, giro su rostro encontrándose con su rostro a no no mas de mínimas pulgadas de distancia

-Nada...- Desvió su mirada hacia un lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, lo cual fue en vano ya que el peli-crema era un total observador y pudo notar la pequeña caja roja oculta entre su ropa

-Seguro entonces presumo ¿Que esto te lo dio alguien? ¿O me equivoco?- No supo como lo hizo pero justo ahora en las manos de Goenji veía claramente la pequeña caja roja

-Umm... No... Se supone que es... Para ti- Con cada palabra sentía su rostro arder mas de la cuenta ante la mirada inexpresiva del peli-crema cambiaba a una de ternura y cariño

-¿Es para mi?- Pregunto el

-Si, quería agradecerte por cuidar mi hombro- Dijo ella bajando la mirada sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada ante lo que decía

Goenji al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de Hashimoto se enterneció recordandole a su hermana menor, lo siguiente que hizo sin duda dejo muda a Yuki. Sintió su mano en su nuca y un delicado roce en su frente, le tomo algo de tiempo procesar la información pero al fin lo noto

Shuya Goenji...

Estaba...

Besando...

Su...

Frente...

Cualquiera que viera esa imagen sin duda seria la imagen mas tierna jamás vista en la vida, ni siquiera lo había visto besándose con la pesada de Arimi y ahora esta el besando su frente en un gesto tan intimo y tierno

-Eso no era necesario- Dijo el con sus labios aun sobre su frente dándole leves cosquillas con estos

-Claro que si... No me gusta recibir favores sin dar algo a cambio- Dijo ella en voz baja, ya que si la alzaba podría romper la atmósfera del lugar

-Pero yo hubiera hecho esto sin necesidad de ser un favor... Lo hubiera hecho de todas formas- Bajo su rostro hasta su altura juntando sus frente y rozando sus narices- Con tal de ser el único que pueda hacerlo y recibir tu atención

Y ahí estaba... Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba y lo que veía; Shuuya Goenji; el goleador estrella del Equipo de Súper Once; estaba declarándose a ella. Su rostro se ruborizo, indirectamente Goenji había admitido que quería su sola atención

-De hecho... Eres el único que tiene mi atención- Al mencionar dichas sintió su pecho un extraño calor, estos eran terrenos desconocidos para ella y al parecer también para el, pero eso no le importaba. Goenji enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella atrayendola en un abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras que ella ponía sus brazos en su ancha espalda acurrucándose mas a el

-Que gusto escuchar eso- La apretó mas a el ocultando su cara en su cabello aspirando el delicado aroma a chocolate de su cabello

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hello It's me *Se ralla el disco al notar su presencia* Bueno, interrumpieron mi momento, pero que mas da -_-**

 **Si leyeron las notas de arriba, sabrán que este especial estará dividido en tres partes y aquí tienen las primeras tres parejas ^^**

 **Próximo capítulo: Parejas: TetsZemaru (Tetsuyo y Kazemaru) ShiRoto (Jenny y Hiroto) ShiUdo (Shion y Fudo)**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Posiblemente les avise de futuros fics de IE a las interesadas en participar ^^ o ustedes me escriben a mi ;)**


	10. Especial de San Valentín Parte 2

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, ni Digimon, ni Tokyo Ghoul, ni la Corda D' Oro ni ningún otro anime TToTT

 **Notas:** Estos sucesos pasaron después del baile, piensen que el baile se llevo a cabo en Febrero. Estos capitulos estaran situados en el día de San Valentín ^O^(Odio ese día -_-U) Ahora siguen las parejas: TetsZemaru (Tetsuyo y Kazemaru) ShiRoto (Jenny y Hiroto) ShiUdo (Shion y Fudo)

* * *

 _ **Especial de San Valentín Parte 2**_

-Muchas Gracias por traerme Kaze-kun- Decía una pequeña rubia de ojos afelinados

-No hay de que Aiko, pero ¿Por que no quiso llevarte tu padre?- Pregunto el peli-azul

-Papa esta muy ocupado con su trabajo y también Mama, aparte de tener que cuidar a Rose- Explico la niña

-¿Rose?- Pregunto el confundido

-Si, la pequeña hermana de Aiko que esta dentro de Mami y dentro de poco va a nacer- Explico ella

-Oh... Ya entiendo- Dijo el sonriente, adoraba a su pequeña vecina

-¿Kaze-kun?

-¿Si?

-¿A ti te gusta alguien?- Pregunto la niña

-Si y mucho- Respondió el

-¿Como es?

-La verdad, es alguien sinceramente única, es hermosa, es inteligente, es totalmente devota a sus amigos, es todo lo que me gusta en una mujer pero también tiene su lado salvaje, es temperamental, muy ruda y ni hablemos de su fuerza de macho

-¿Macho tabernáculo pecho peludo?- Pregunto la niña con gracia

-Si, algo así pero también esta ese lado dulce y encantador que pocas veces logro ver de ella- Dijo mirando hacia el frente

-Oh... Kaze-kun esta enamorado- Dijo Aiko alegre- A Kokoro y a mi nos alegra oír eso

Kazemaru sonrió ante las ocurrencia de la niña, al referirse a Kokoro se refería a su propio corazón, ya que Aiko era especial, sufría un Síndrome llamado El Síndrome de los Ojos de Gato y tal como decía su nombre, la niña tenía unos peculiares ojos felinos, pero con una extraña heterocromía, su ojo derecho era azul y el izquierdo era castaño aparte de tener el extraño "Corazón de Cristal" una deficiencia que podría acabar con su vida en un instante si esta se expone a ruidos fuertes.

-Oh! Mira Kaze-kun ¡Llegamos!- Exclamo la niña empezando a subir la pequeña colina

-Aiko, no vallas tan rápido, recuerda tu condición- Dijo Kazemaru siguiéndola de cerca

-Cierto- La niña se detuvo de golpe llevando sus manos a su pecho- ¿Como estas Kokoro? ¿Estas bien?

Sintió sus latidos acompasarse a su ritmo normal y eso lo entendió como un "Si"

-Tranquilo Kaze-kun, Kokoro y yo estamos bien- Dijo ella al peli-azul

-Que gusto, no vuelvas a hacer eso- Reprendió el- A la próxima te llevare en mis hombros

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!- Tomo la mano de este y lo arrastro hacia la cima de la pequeña colina en donde se encontraba su escuela

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

En la pequeña escuela en la colina se encontraban un pequeño grupo de niños jugando alegremente y cada uno con orejas de diferentes animales en la cabeza siendo vigilados por cierta joven de cabellera oscura.

-Haber ¿Estamos todos?- Pregunto Tetsuyo

-No Uchiha nee-san, falta Neko-chan- Dijo una niña con unas orejas de conejo

-Te equivocas Usagi-chan, Neko-chan esta por llegar- Dijo un niño con orejas de perro asomándose por la ventana

-Bien, ya saben lo que hay que hacer cuando vean a Neko-chan- Dijo Tetsuyo

-No hacer ruidos fuertes cuando ella este aquí- Dijeron todos los niños

-Muy bien niños- Felicito Tetsuyo mientras veía la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a Aiko con unas orejas de gato

-Ohayo Uchiha nee-san- Saludo la niña tímidamente al ser la única en llegar tarde- Lamento llegar tarde

-Tranquila Aiko, llegaste justo a tiempo- Dijo Tetsuyo con una amable sonrisa- ¿Viniste sola?

-No, Kaze-kun me trajo- Dijo ella

-¿Kaze-kun?- Sintio un leve escalofría subir por su espina dorsal, solo conocía a alguien cono ese apodo

-Si- Se abrió paso dejando ver al peli-azul, sin querer los colores se le subieron a la cara sintiendo esta arder preocupando a los niños

-Uchiha-san ¿Esta usted bien?- Dijo una niña con un gorro de pato

-Si, estoy bien... Umm... ¿Ahiru-cha, me harías un favor?- Pregunto Tetsuyo a la niña

-Si- Respondió ella

-¿Podrías quedarte cuidando a los niños?

-Si señora- Dijo colocando su mano sobre su frente como si fuera un saludo militar

-Bien- Se levanto de donde estaba sentada y tomo a Kazemaru del cuello llevándolo literalmente a rastras a una pequeña habitación que servía como oficina en donde los niños no podían entrar, en cuando entro ahí, cerró la puerta con seguro y encaro con su famosa expresión Tsundere- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?

-Obvio, traje a la hija de mi vecino aquí ¿Por que? ¿Te molesta?- Pregunto el serio

-¡Pues claro que me molesta! No quiero que los lame botas de la Universidad vengan aquí a estorbarme la vida- Dijo ella

-Pero yo no soy ninguno de esos- Dijo el omitiendo la palabra

-Tu no princeso, pero las locas de tus fanáticas si- Exclamo molesta

-Tampoco es para que te pongas celosa- Dijo el tan calmado como siempre. Ella sin querer se sonrojo, pues parecía una novia celosa exclamandole a su novio por algo y se sonrojo aún mas cuando ella uso el termino "Novio" con el

-Y-Yo no estoy celosa, Princeso Idiota- Dijo ella desviando la mirada

-¿Tanto así me quieres?- Pregunto el ante el apodo que le dijo

-Querer es poco ante lo que siento por ti- Soltó sin querer cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, Kazemareu la miro con una ceja enarcada para luego sonreír de forma ladina ante el fuerte sonrojo que cubría su rostro

-Así que... Según tu, querer es poco ante lo que sientes por mi- Dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, provocando que ella retrocediera hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared haciendo que el colocara sus antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acorralándola- Entonces ¿Que sientes tu por mi Uchiha?

Su aliento rozo delicadamente su boca, ya que el desgraciado mal nacido había juntado sus frente dejándola totalmente a su merced, se sentía acorralada y empezaba a exaltarse, mas no se desmayaría en un momento como este, no aparentaría debilidad ante tristemente el desgraciado sujeto que le gustaba.

-E-Eso no te importa- Dijo ella tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Claro que me importa- Dijo el con voz seria- Tiene que ver conmigo

-A-Aun así, n-no te lo diré- Dijo ella

-Ya veo, entonces si no vas a hablar... Te haré hablar- Repentinamente el tono de su voz se volvió ronco y profundo dando énfasis en su amenaza

-¿Que...?- No pudo continuar ya que los labios del peli-azul se lo impidieron, abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida ante lo que estaba pasando, tener al desgraciado que le gustaba, besándola; estaba por caer en el truco sucio del peli-azul pero recordó en donde estaba, como pudo llevo sus manos a su pecho y trato de alejarlo, pero el fue mucho mas astuto y rápido, tomo sus muñecas y las aprisiono sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba mas a el y como el tenía una gran ventaja por su tamaño y fuerza logro levantarla hasta dejarla a su misma altura sin despegar en ningún momento sus labios, pero algunos eran interrumpidos por los reclamos de la oji-perla- ¿Que... Estas... Haciendo... Idiota...? Suel...Tame

Kazemaru simplemente se alejo de ella dejándola con el rostro totalmente rojo y la respiración entrecortada, en cambio el se encontraba como si nada, claro, el era un velocista y el sabia como aguantar la respiración a la hora de correr.

-¿Ahora me vas a responder?- Dijo el con tono serio

-Claro que no tarado- Dijo ella con su lado Tsundere activado

-En ese caso, me obligas a continuar- Sin esperar otro reclamo de la peli-morada volvió a besarla

Pero esta vez no fue una simple presión, empezó a mover sus labios de una forma desesperada y profunda tanto que la pobre Tetsuyo empezaba a quedarse sin aire, esta era la clase de beso pero de los que te asfixian, sin embargo, trataba de no corresponderle pero los labios de Kazemaru eran suaves y dulces como el chocolate. Sin siquiera pensarlo se sumieron en su propia burbuja olvidándose por completo de en donde estaban, Kazemaru sintió como la chica empezaba a perder su resistencia ante el, soltó sus manos su puso su mano libre sobre su nuca para evitar que se alejara mientras que ella ponía sus manos en sus hombros para evitar caerse, y al final el beso termino siendo correspondido por ambos, luego de un largo rato Kazemaru se separo de ella al notar como las piernas de ella empezaban a temblar debido a lo débil que la había dejado el beso, abrazo su cintura con delicadeza y la sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba ahí, mirándola respirar entrecortadamente, su rostro tan rojo como una fresa y sus labios hinchados, maldición, quería volverla a besar.

-Me encantaría seguir con esto, pero debo irme- Dijo el alejando unos cuantos cabellos de su frente- Pero no creas que te salvaste de esto, no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas que sientes por mi y haré lo que sea para que me lo digas

Lo último que dijo la dejo algo aterrada, ese _Lo que sea_ abarcaba muchas cosas, sintió como este besaba dulcemente su frente y se alejaba de ahí

-Nos vemos en la universidad Tetsu-chan- Salio de la sala dejando a una Tetsuyo totalmente en el limbo, mientras, el ya se encontraba fuera de la pequeña escuela, paso su lengua por su labio inferior saboreando el dulce sabor de os labios de Tetsuyo mientras sonreía complacido, no sería la ultima vez que pasaría eso.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, estaba hecha totalmente un manojo de nervios, hoy por culpa de un pequeño inconveniente de su profesora de arte todos los de su clase tuvieron que quedarse para el horario de la tarde y ahora solo se encontraba ella sola en frente de la puerta de la biblioteca, en donde se encontraba _El_

-Bien, aquí voy- Inhalo fuertemente y libero todo el aire en sus pulmones abriendo lentamente la puerta encontrándose totalmente vacía, contando con la presencia de la encargada de la biblioteca

-Buenas tardes señora Miko- Saludo Jenny cortesmente a la mayor

-Buenas tardes Shizuru- Respondió la anciana de 65 años- ¿No deberías de estar en casa ya?

-Si, pero, quería hacer algo primero- Dijo Jenny con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras trataba de ocultar la pequeña caja, cosa que no le sirvió puesto que la mayor lo noto

-Oh... Ya veo, en ese caso adelante y no te vallas tan tarde a casa ¿Si?

-Si, gracias señora Miko- Soltó un suspiro al no verse descubierta, pero aun así tenía la presión de los nervios sobre ella

-Y ¿Shizuru-san?- Llamo la señora

-¿Si?

-Suerte- La mayor le guiño el ojo provocando que el rojo volviera a sus mejillas al saber a lo que se refería la señora

Camino al lugar mas profundo de la biblioteca, el lugar en donde los amigos del novio de Shion ( _N/A: Ya saben a quien me refiero XD_ ) frecuentaban para hacer sus tareas o a veces venían los que compartían facultad, como Goenji, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Suzuno, Aphrodi y Hiroto que todos estaban en la facultad de Economía y Ciencias Formales y el último mencionado se encontraba justamente ahí, totalmente concentrado en su lectura junto con algunos cuadernos a su alrededor usando sus anteojos de lectura; se veía tan atractivo concentrado en su libro. Se quedo quieta por un momento al verlo tan inmerso en su labor que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de deleite; esa imagen era simplemente irresistible. Con decisión fue donde el, pero una voz muy femenina se lo impidió.

-Hiroto, ya me voy- Se escondió detrás de unos libreros para no ser vista pero asomo su cabeza para poder ver

-Esta bien Reina- Dijo el pelirrojo a una joven de cabello azul con dos mechas blancas vestida de manera tan madura que hacia ver que ella apenas iba al jardín de niños- Vete con cuidado ¿Si?

-Tranquilo, Fuumiko me esta esperando afuera con el auto- Dijo la peli-azul, se acerco y beso la mejilla de este mientras dejaba un paquete sobre la mesa- Nos vemos en una semana

-Adiós, saluda a Fuumiko de mi parte- Dijo el volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo

Vio pasar a la peli-azul justo al lado de ella sin siquiera notarla y la pudo detallar mejor, no era una estudiante de aquí eso era obvio pero que se llevaba de maravilla con el pelirrojo para tener el libertinaje de tratarlo así. Dudo al tratar de acercare y darle su regalo pero al ver el regalo que le había dejado la peli-azul se sentía miserable pero que mas, como le decía Kishimoto

" _No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"_

Con decisión salió de donde estaba y se acerco a la mesa en donde estaba el pelirrojo, sentía sus piernas temblar, su rostro arder y su corazón acelerado; llego hasta donde estaba el sin emitir ningún ruido pero al parecer el la noto

-¿Que sucede Reina?- Hablo el levantando la mirada, pero su sorpresa fue tal al no ver a la peli-azul, sino a la joven con que estuvo toda la noche del baile, la dueña de esa hermosa voz que lo deleito toda la noche- Shizuru ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde? Los de tu facultad salieron hace mas de 2 horas

-Si, eso lo se pero, me quede por que necesitaba hacer algo- Dijo ella sintiendo el color en sus mejillas sintiéndolas arder, cosa que el pelirrojo noto

-¿Estas bien? Estas roja ¿Segura que no tienes fiebre?- Dijo el preocupado acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en su frente empeorando el color de las mejillas de Jenny

-N-No, no es eso- Dijo ella apartando lentamente la mano de Hiroto de su frente- Eso solo que...

-¿Es solo que que?- Dijo el

-Me da vergüenza...- Admitió con sus mejillas del mismo tono que del pelirrojo

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo el confundido

Ella no respondió, simplemente extendió una pequeña caja roja con un moño naranja hacia el pelirrojo, el confundido levanto la vista hacia Shizuru notando que tenía el rostro gacho y un fuerte rojo en las mejillas, la imagen era tan tierna y conmovedora que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna imagen de Shizuru sonrojada; parecía una niña de 12 años en un especie de declaración. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa conclusión ¿Acaso ella estaba...?

-¿Por que...?- No pudo terminar puesto que ella se había adelantado

-Es por lo de evitar que me cayera aquella vez y... También por... San Valentín- Dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, levanto su rostro sonrojado mirando el rostro expectante del pelirrojo, tomo valor de donde pudo y...- **_Me Gustas, Hiroto..._**

Bastaron esas simples palabras para dejarlo pasmado, sus mejillas tomaron un lee color rosa el cual no se comparaba con el de Shizuru; ella al verlo sin respuesta bajo el rostro desilusionada... Sin un chico se queda estático ante una confesión solo significa dos cosas: **1.** No sabe responder a tu confesión o **2\. No** siente lo mismo

-Bueno... Solo quería que lo supieras...- Dijo mientras se daba vuelta para irse de ahí, llegar a su casa y tirarse a llorar como desquiciada hasta caer dormida o en el peor de los casos, darse de cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces mientras murmuraba un " _Idiota"_ por cada cabezazo

-Espera...- La tomo del brazo en un acto desesperado para evitar que se fuera, sin querer halo de su brazo demasiado fuerte haciendo que ella impactara contra su cara... Contra _sus_ labios

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder al sentir ese suave contacto, el en cambio permaneció quieto con los ojos cerrados; empezó a mover sus labios lentamente sobre los de Jenny, pero simplemente permanecía quieta ya que... Ese era su primer beso. Hiroto noto la inexperiencia de la chica, soltó su brazo y llevo ambas manos a su rostro acunándolo y guiándola en ese beso; el era un completo profesional en cambio ella era apenas una principiante. En pocos minutos ella empezó a seguir el ritmo enloquecedor de Hiroto saboreando esos labios de miel

Separo sus labios de los de Jenny y empezó a repartir besos intermitentes sobre sus labios, delineando la comisura de estos finalizando en uno beso un poco mas largo, sin mover sus labios. Ya cuando se sintió con falta de aire se separo lentamente de ella, su rostro se encontraba rojo y respiraba algo entrecortada. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de Hiroto mirándola directamente

-Jenny...- Susurro su nombre ronca por el deseo... Quería volver a besar esos labios y saborearlos hasta el cansancio

Al ver la mirada penetrante de Hiroto, se sintió extraña e intimidada que de la nada se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y salió corriendo de ahí como una completa cobarde, dejando estático en su sitio

-Y pensar que pude haber hecho esto por tanto tiempo... Jenny- Dijo Hiroto pasando sus dedos sobre sus labios sintiendo la calides e inexperiencia de Jenny sobre los suyos. Pero ya habría tiempo para mejorar eso...

Sonrió para sus adentro al pensar en eso. No sería la última vez que vería a Shizuru como una niña

Ya no mas...

* * *

-¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda Fudo?- Pregunto Shion

-No, aun no- Dijo Fudo- Ya falta poco, cálmate

-Dijiste lo mismo hace media hora ¿Sabías?- Dijo la morena molesta

-Muy bien, quítate la venda si quieres, pero sabes que arruinaste la sorpresa- Advirtió el ex-mohícano

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Cual?- Pregunto Shion con curiosidad

-Cuando lleguemos te lo diré- Dijo Fudo tomado su mano y entrelazando sus dedos

Caminaron hasta llegar a una zona alejada del parque, en donde se podría admirar el atardecer. Cuando llegaron Fudo hizo que que Shion se sentara en la pequeña manta en el suelo sentándose al lado de ella sin soltar sus manos.

-¿Ahora si me puedo quitar la venda Fudo?- Pregunto Shion

-Si, ahora si puedes quitarte la venda- Dijo Fudo divertido

Shion se quito la venda y parpadeó un poco tratando de acostumbrar su visión, al hacerlo se quedo sin palabras

-Wow... Que hermoso...- Susurro maravillada al ver el hermoso atardecer en frente de sus ojos

-Si, lo se, por eso te traje aquí- Respondió el

-¿Y eso por que fue?- Pregunto ella

-Por algo...- Guardo silencio un minuto y volvió a hablar- Shion, salir contigo sin duda es algo que verdaderamente me encanta, eres todo lo que me gusta en una mujer, empática, serena, madura y totalmente devota de confianza, pero, no puedo evitar verte como algo mas

-¿Algo..mas? ¿A que te refieres?- Se sintió nerviosa al pensar en que podría decir el ex-mohicano

-La verdad, salir contigo a expensas de Youko me a hecho descubrir algo, algo que quiero que sepas Kishimoto- La había llamado por su apellido, y para ella eso significaba algo serio

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo ella temerosa de su respuesta

-No puedo seguir saliendo contigo de _'esta'_ forma Kishimoto- Dijo mirándola fijamente- Quiero salir contigo permanentemente

-¿Que?- Dijo ella sorprendida

- _Me gustas_ Shion- Y ahí, fueron esas insignificantes palabras que detonaron todo

Sin esperar otra palabra, se aventó hacía el provocando que ella quedara sobre el uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce y gentil. Asombrado no supo reaccionar, pero pasado unos segundos empezó a corresponder el beso de la morena pasando sus brazos por su espalda y haciéndola girar dejándola debajo de el en una pose algo comprometedora

-Se supone que yo debería de haber hecho eso- Susurro sobre sus labios con una mueca orgullosa

-Lástima, me adelante- Dijo ella socarronamente pasando sus brazos por sobre su cuello

-Tramposa- Dijo el volviéndola a besar pero no tan dulce como el otro, esta vez el mordió su labio inferior tirando levemente de el ganándose un gemido ahogado por parte de ella y unas cuantas risas por parte de el

-Oye... Con cuidado, si quieres que estos duren, que sea con cariño ¿Si?- Dijo ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios evitando que el siguiera besándola

-Si mamá, pero nunca me interrumpas cuando hago algo- Dijo el tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos- Besarte por ejemplo

-Esta bien- Ahora fue ella quien lo beso

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ***De una espesa niebla se puede observar una figura amorfo con la forma de Ali-san* *Música terrorífica***

 **(Se ralla el CD) O_O**

 **Ok, eso es demasiado y creo que explaye ^.^U**

 **Y volviendo a lo que de verdad importa, en tan solo 100 días seré una Universitaria XD y eso que solo tengo 16 ;P**

 **En el próximo capítulo mas romance ;)**

 **Hasta la vista Babys**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	11. Especial de San Valentín Parte 3

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, ni Digimon, ni Tokyo Ghoul, ni la Corda D' Oro ni ningún otro anime TToTT

 **Notas:** Estos sucesos pasaron después del baile, piensen que el baile se llevo a cabo en Febrero. Estos capítulos estarán situados en el día de San Valentín ^O^(Odio ese día -_-U) Ahora siguen las parejas: KidTsumi (Kido y Atsumi); CalipZuno (Calipso y Suzuno); y HimeGumo (Himeko y Nagumo)

* * *

 _ **Especial de San Valentín Parte 3.**_

* * *

Muy bien, definitivamente no sabía como es que había llegado a esos extremos, estar en su gran mansión, en su amplia sala, en el sofá, con _Ella_ durmiendo, sobre su hombro. No negaba que le era muy cómodo estar así pero también estaba algo nervioso

-¿Como fue que llegue a esto?- Cuestiono el mirando a Atsumi durmiendo tranquilamente en su hombro

 ** _FlashBack..._**

 _Había terminado su reporte para su clase de Economía en Administración de Empresas para la siguiente semana, lo cual le dejaba un gran tiempo libre para hacer lo que el quiera; estaba por llamar a su mayordomo y pedirle algo para comer hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar. Se trataba de un texto de Atsumi..._

 _Si bien desde que volvió de Estados Unidos han sido muy cercanos y compartían muchas similitudes a decir verdad, ambos había perdido a sus padres y solo tenían a sus hermanos, amaban los libros y los climas fríos, la única diferencia era que ella era una amante impulsiva del chocolate y el simplemente adoraba la canela; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir algo mas que una simple amistad por esa chica, pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, su carrera era algo exigente y no tenía tiempo para amoríos_

 _Despejo su mente de esos pensamiento y leyó el mensaje de Atsumi_

 ** _"Hola Kido, te escribía por que necesito un gran favor tuyo"_**

 ** _Atsumi_**

 _-¿Ayuda? Eso si es nuevo de Atsumi- Dijo el interrogante_

 ** _"¿Que necesitas?"_**

 ** _Kido_**

 _En menos de 10 segundos le llego una respuesta_

 ** _"Tengo que realizar un plano analítico sobre una infraestructura arquitectónica para mi clase de Diseño"_**

 ** _Atsumi_**

 _Eso de verdad le intrigo ¿Que tenía que ver eso con el?_

 ** _"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo Atsumi?"_**

 ** _Kido_**

 _Su respuesta fue inmediata_

 ** _"Soy un verdadero ASCO en calcular las dimensiones y tu mas que nadie sabes lo mala que soy en matemáticas TT^TT"_**

 _Esa respuesta sin duda le hizo soltar un pesado suspiro, su amiga era la mejor en su facultad junto Tsukiko y Takanashi en la facultad de Arquitectura, y le sorprendía que ella siendo una de las mejores no supiera absolutamente nada de matemáticas_

 ** _"Ya veo, te ayudare, pero mas te vale que aprendas algo"_**

 ** _Kido_**

 _Y justo como el mensaje anterior, la respuesta fue inmediata_

 ** _"Si papa, estaré ahí en media hora"_**

 ** _Atsumi_**

 _Bien, ahora tenía un compromiso con ella, pero eso era lo de menos, Atsumi era verdaderamente inteligente y su promedio se igualaba al suyo, así que esa pequeña asesoría duraría menos de 20 minutos._

 _Los treintas minutos pasaron y ahora se encontraban en la amplia sala sentados en el sofá con un montón de apuntes de matemáticas; según el la asesoría tomaría 20 minutos._

 _Que equivocado estaba..._

 _Tenía mas de una hora tratando de hacerla comprender la ecuación para medir las dimensiones de una habitación, pero también estaban las dimensiones de un patio, azotea, y hasta de un Pent-house_

 _-Te lo repito Atsumi, suma los metros de la habitación en vertical con los metro de profundidad y tendrás las medidas en vertical y haces lo mismo con las medidas en horizontal- Dijo el, la verdad es que era una ecuación totalmente simple y le sorprendía que ella no pudiera entenderlo_

 _-Ya veo- Dijo ella ajustando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz- Es increíble que no lo halla notado antes, Gracias Kido_

 _-No hay de que- Dijo el ayudándola a recoger sus cosas_

 _De pronto un fuerte estruendo proveniente de afuera hizo trastabillar a ambos, dirigieron su mirada la ventana y efectivamente estaba lloviendo_

 _-Que raro, hoy no predijeron que iba a llover- Dijo Atsumi_

 _-Si- Dijo el mirándola- No puedo dejar que te vallas a casa así, podrías enfermarte_

 _-Si, llamaré a mi hermano para decirle que me quedaré aquí hasta que la lluvia pare- Dijo ella yendo a un lugar un poco mas alejado para tener privacidad_

 _-De acuerdo- Apremio el_

 _Lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado repentino, empezaron a hablar sobre temas simples y banalidades hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro y llego hasta donde estaba._

 ** _End Of FlashBacks..._**

Definitivamente no supo en que momento cayo dormida, pero no estaba incomodo...

Para nada...

Al tenerla así de cerca podía admirar las preciosas facciones de su rostro, a diferencia de Fubuki sus cejas eran finas y perfiladas pero algo inconfundible que compartían ambos hermanos era la nariz pequeña y la piel pálida, pero lo que de verdad le llamaba la atención eran los finos y delicados labios entre abiertos de la joven

A escasos centímetro de _los suyos..._

Por su mente paso una idea verdaderamente descabellada, pero no era de esperarse y menos con _Ella_ ahí

Con cuidado puso su mano en su mejilla girándola suavemente hasta dejarla de frente a el acercándose lentamente sus labios, se detuvo apenas estuvo a escasos centímetros de rozarlos hasta que el mismo desapareció esa distancia capturando su labio inferior con los suyos para luego comenzar a besarlo suavemente con los suyos; no pudo evitar sentir la delicada esencia de chocolate en sus labios haciendo que los saboreara con un poco mas de vehemencia pero sin perder ese toque delicado para evitar despertarla; permaneció besando sus labios con calma hasta que se separo con cuidado, sinceramente había cometido una locura y posiblemente halla arruinado su amistad con ella pero poco le importaba y si no se enteraba mucho mejor.

-Espero y jamás sepas de esto- Dijo el acurrucandola contra su pecho y acomodándose mejor en el sofá para dormir junto con ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella quedado profundamente dormido, pero lo que el no sabía es que ella había abierto un ojo para mirarlo formando una pequeña sonrisa acurrucándose aun mas en el pecho de Kido

* * *

-No... Así nunca me va a salir la nota- Dijo Calipso algo molesta

Desde que había salido de la facultad de Biología se fue directo al auditorio de la Universidad a practicar con su amado violín, uno verdaderamente único, toda la madera era azul rey y tenía finos detalles en negro dándole un aspecto costoso y elegante. Pero como todo violinista profesional, tenía algunas dificultades y una de esas era tratar de lograr un Mi agudo y no le salía para nada

-¿Como demonios me va a salir esta nota?- Soltó ella frustrada- Ni siquiera con mis ejercicios me sale

-Entonces no te ejercitas lo suficientemente bien, por que si no puedes generar una nota tan simple como esa, entonces no sirves como violinista- Dijo esa famosa y molesta voz que ella conocía y detestaba

-¿Y como demonios tu sabes eso... Suzuno?- Dijo ella con rabia al ver al sujeto que tristemente le gustaba y le había robado ese beso en la fiesta de hace poco, justo en frente de ella con sus brazos cruzados en una pose arrogante teniendo en su rostro esa molesta sonrisa de superioridad

-Sencillo, desde lejos se nota que no tienes la suficiente flexibilidad en tus dedos- Dijo el acercándose a ella quien lo miraba con una mueca de disgusto- Tus dedos deben tocar el extremo mas alto del mástil justo en el tercer cuadro tocando las tres cuerdas de este

Sin saber como ni cuando Suzuno se había posicionado detrás de ella acomodando el violín en el hombro de Calipso y su brazo en el mástil; sentía la respiración del albino en su oído, su mano derecha sosteniendo la suya en el mástil y la otra en el arco del violín, su mano derecha se solo entre la suya poniéndola sobre esta ubicando sus dedos meñique, anular y corazón en las tres y ubicando el arco en el otro extremo del violín

-Como lo supuse, tus dedos están algo entumecidos, es por eso que te cuesta realizar una nota tan simple- Cuestiono el con una voz tan seria que le dio escalofríos a Calipso- Era de esperarse de alguien como tu

-¿Alguien como yo?- Repitió sus palabras con algo de ira

-Si, alguien fría, sin sentido del humor, poco carismática y ¡Oh, si! Terca- Dijo el su oído con su voz fría pero con un ligero atisbo de burla, sentía como temblaba del coraje y el violín que había en sus manos se iba deslizando lentamente al igual que el arco llegando hasta el piso, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y lo encaro con su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas del coraje

-¿Y tu, mas o menos quien te crees? Tu eres prácticamente todo lo que dijiste, eres frío, no sabes reírte de las cosas que dan risa, no tienes el carisma que dices tener y definitivamente ¡Eres mucho mas terco que...!

Una suave presión en sus labios no le permitió seguir insultándolo, sintió una mano apretar su muñeca y la otra agolparse en su nuca para después verse ahí, sus labios presos con los del albino. Le tomo un par de segundos asimilar la situación y le basto suficiente para separarse bruscamente de el

-¿¡Que demonios crees que estas...!?- Volvió a ser interrumpida por los labios del albino, pero esta vez una presión suave, este se podría decir que es de los besos a la fuerza, las manos de Calipso fueron a para a su pecho para separarlo como la otra vez, pero Suzuno tomo con fuerza su cadera y la acerco bruscamente hacia el mientras que su nuca seguía fuertemente apretada por su mano. Se sentía forzada en ese beso y trato de varias formas posibles separarse pero las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle y comenzó a corresponder el beso forzado del albino. Las fuerzas del albino fueron remplazadas por dulzura y calidez, la mano que se encontraba en su cadera subió a su espalda para acercarla aun mas a el y la que se encontraba en su nuca fue directo a su mejilla dándole leves caricias a esta mientras movía en un dulce compás sus labios contra los de la chica. No supo en que momento ella movió las manos de su pecho y las subió a su nuca enterrando sus dedos en esas plateada cabellera profundizando ese contacto pasional y a la vez tierno; un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando sintió como el capturaba su labio inferior entre los suyos mientras que el mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa. Estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de separarse por la falta de oxígeno

- _¡Maldito oxígeno!-_ Pensó Suzuno molesto separándose de ella, pensó que sería divertido volver a hacer la misma gracia que hizo el día del baile, pero se sintió raro en cuando sintió sus labios moverse al mismo compás que los de el, sus delicadas manos en su pecho ascendiendo lentamente por su cuello y enroscándose en su cabello apretándolo mas contra ella queriendo sentir mas de ese contacto y era mas que obvio que el no se negaría. Vio como Calipso respiraba entrecortadamente con sus labios entreabiertos ahora mas rojos que antes de tanto uso que el les dio y su níveo rostro ahora estaba rojo marcando las hermosas pecas de sus mejillas, estaba dispuesto a volver a tomar esos labios pero si lo hacía terminaría por ahogar a la chica y no quería eso. Quiso decir lgo, pero ella se le adelanto

-Eres un verdadero caso perdido...- Susurro ella tomando aire como podía, ese beso termino por robarle todo el oxígeno, pero no negaba que le gustaba. Suzuno pego su frente a la de ella rozando delicadamente sus narices en una dulce caricia- ¿No te cansas de ser así de raro? ¿Te cuesta mucho ser un poco normal de vez en cuando?

-Lo normal esta tan sobre valorado que pienso que la rareza es una mejor forma de vivir y mas si es con alguien igual de rara que yo...- Susurro el sonriendo de una forma tan poco peculiar de el

-Eres un verdadero tonto...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida

-Pero te encanta este tonto... No trates de negarlo...- Y sin esperar respuesta de ella volvió a besarla

* * *

Sinceramente ese día era el mejor de todos, no solo por que era San Valentín sino por que era la única fecha en donde florecían las _Syringa Vulgaris purpurea_ o en español coloquial Lilas comunes, aquellas que solo demostraban una sola cosa en el lenguaje de las flores. Las primeras emociones del amor.

Después de lo ocurrido en el baile con Fujio y con Nagumo (Cosa que quiso olvidar, pues de solo recordarlo le avergonzaba) todos se comportaban de una forma extraña con ella, las que siempre la molestaban por ser la hermana de la "Lunática" la comenzaron a tratar como si nunca le hubieran hecho la vida imposible, los abusivos que antes se metían con ella se habían ofrecido a cargar sus pesados libros de diseño y su pesado estuche de violín, sin duda le agradaba el cambio, pero aun se sentía incomoda con algo...

Y ese algo eran las confesiones de mucho de su curso y de otros cursos superiores...

Mas de uno se le habían declarado, solo un par de ellos habían aceptado de buena manera que ella no sentía lo mismo, no mas que una pequeña amistad y lo entendieron bien, pero habían varios que no y eso le asustaba de sobremanera. Termino de dar los toques finales a su hermoso retrato de cierta persona en especial y se levanto para irse a casa, hacía un buen rato que sus clases terminaron y se había quedado por que varios de sus compañeros se lo pidieron. Mientras pasaba por el campus vio a varios de sus compañeros de clases saludarla alegremente, ella les devolvió el saludo gustosa y siguió su camino a casa, pero un agarre en su brazo la detuvo, se volteó encontrándose con quien menos quería...

Fujio Miyawara...

-Oh! Hola Fujio...- Saludo ella tímidamente- ¿N-Necesitas algo?

-Si, Takanashi- Dijo oeste serio

-¿Y q-que es?- Preguntó ella

-Es sobre lo que te dije esta mañana- Dijo el, Himeko no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que dijo. Esa misma mañana el se le había confesado y ella en mero estado de Shock le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que le dijo- ¿Que dices?

-Fujio, cuando dije que necesito tiempo hablaba de días no de una respuesta inmediata- Dijo ella algo seria

-Pero necesito que me respondas ahora Takanashi- Pidió el, Himeko sintió las miradas de varios de la Universidad sobre ellos y eso la incomodo un poco

-Pero, que no sea aquí, todos nos están viendo- Dijo ella algo nerviosa por las miradas nerviosas de todos

-Bien...- La jalo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar alejado de todos en donde solo estarían ellos dos. En su recorrido se encontraron con Keiko, quien miraba a Himeko con una sonrisa divertida

-Hola Himeko...- Paso por su lado saludándola levemente con la otra alejando se de ella- Adiós Himeko...

Lo que ella no sabía es que cierto oji-ámbar miraba a la "Pareja" ir al único lugar que el y los demás visitaban cuando querían permanecer lejos de las fanáticas obsesivas o pasar un rato normal con ellos. Cuando vio a la castaña siendo tomada del brazo de mismo imbécil que se atrevió a golpearla la noche del baile sintió la sangre de su cuerpo hervir, trato de serenarse y se acerco a la morena quien los veía alejarse con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

-Keiko...- La llamo algo seco tratando de controlar los celos que afloraban en el

-Oh... Nagumo-san ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó ella inocentemente

-¿Que hace Miyawara con Takanashi?- Preguntó con notoria molestia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la morena quien amplio su sonrisa divertida al notar los celos del pelirrojo, ella era una de las pocas que sabía que a Himeko le gustaba el pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que el, de manera inconsciente revelara sus sentimientos por la castaña

-¡Oh! Ellos ¿Que acaso no lo sabes?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa malévola

-¿Sabes que?- Preguntó con algo mas de molestia

-Que Fujio planea pedirle a Himeko que sea su novia en el jardín trasero de la Universidad- Dijo ella mirando la expresión de Nagumo- ¡Que romántico! ¿No lo crees?

Un pequeño tic nervioso empezó a formarse en la ceja y ojo derecho del pelirrojo ¿¡Como es que ese abusivo de porquería quería pedirle a Himeko que fuera su novia!? Si ese sujeto lo único que hacía era acosarla para que hiciera todos sus trabajos y golpearla cunado ella se negaba, ahí había gato encerrado y el lo sabía. Sin pensarlo siquiera se fue detrás de ellos ignorando las palabras de Keiko, lo único que quería impedir era que ese Idiota le hiciera algo a SU Himeko

Cuando llego vio como este estaba recostado en el árbol que había allí y una Himeko nerviosa, permaneció escondido detrás de unos cuantos arbustos escuchando su conversación

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Fujio harto del mutismo de la castaña

-¿Y bien que?- Preguntó ella sin entender, sin saber que el fondo Fujio estaba conteniéndose para no darle un merecido golpe a esa lenta

-¿Que respondes acerca de lo que te dije esta mañana? ¿Vas a ser mi novia?- Soltó el algo irritado. Nagumo contuvo las ganas de ir donde ellos, golpear la cara de ese imbécil y alejar a Himeko de el

-Ya te lo dije Fujio, me dijiste eso apenas hoy y te dije que necesitaba tiempo y créeme que toda una jornada escolar no es tiempo suficiente para pensar en eso- Respondió ella serena

-¿Como así? Entonces ¿No quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó el molesto- Créeme que muchas desearían esta oportunidad

-Yo no hablo de oportunidades y cosas así, es solo que, eso de ser novios es algo muy serio para mi y tu conmigo has sido muy abusivo desde que llegue y no dejas de hacer, me sorprende que después de todos estos años me veas como algo mas que tu "Biblioteca Personal"- Por primera vez en su vida sonaba tan segura y seria de si misma que eso asusto un poco al pelirrojo y al Fujio, pero el tenía que saber que uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana- Además, todas tus relaciones siempre duran una semana por lo que e visto y no quiero ser un juguete para ti con el que puedas entretenerte cuando estés aburrido

-¿Que pretendes con todos esto Takanashi?- Preguntó el molesto alejándose del árbol y poniéndose delante de Himeko de una forma intimidante

-Que mi respuesta a tu propuesta es no, no quiero ser tu novia Fujio- Dijo ella seria

Nagumo soltó un suspiro , finalmente se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era Fujio, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Himeko lo detuvo. Cuando se volteó vio como Himeko era fuertemente acorralada en el árbol por Fujio

-Tonta, no me importa si eres mi novia o no, pero tu seras mía...- Susurro de forma amenazadora acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro

-F-Fujio-san, por favor. Su-Sueltame- Rogó ella desviando el rostro pero el de manera hábil retuvo sus dos manos con la suya y obligo a mirarlo sosteniendo su mentón, cerro los ojos con cierto temor, esperó a que algo mas sucediera; pero solo atino a escuchar una fuerte exclamación junto con el sonido de un golpe

-Creo que ella fue muy específica en cuando dijo que la soltaras imbécil- Dijo una voz muy conocida para ella

-¡N-Nagumo-san!

-Seré directo Miyawara, vuelve a acércate a Takanashi y te juró que no dudare ni un solo segundo en partirte la cara de patán que tienes- Amenazó el, se volteó hacia Himeko y la tomo de la mano alejándola de allí

Se detuvieron justo debajo de un árbol de Sakura oculto de todos, era el lugar preferido de Nagumo para estar a solas y secretamente Himeko lo visitaba para dibujar lo primero que viera. Se quedaron allí sumidos en un silencio casi sepulcral aun tomados de la mano

-Eh... Gra-Gracias por lo de antes Nagumo-san- Comenzó a hablar ella refiriéndose a lo de Fujio

-Eres verdaderamente estúpida Takanashi- Soltó el de repente sorprendiendo a la castaña

-¿Que?

-No puedo creer que creyeras la tonta actuación del idiota de Fujio- Siguió hablando el mientras que Himeko seguía sin habla- Eres demasiado inocente, es por eso que los demás te ven como un blanco fácil a sus burlas y abusos, debes dejar de ser así Takanashi

-L-Lo se y lo lamento mucho Nagumo-san, te pido y me disculpes por mi ingenuidad y falta de atención, es solo que hay veces en las que no me fijo- Empezó a hablar ella nerviosamente con una disculpa incluida, era uno de sus muchos defectos pero para ella nunca habrían suficientes disculpas.

Las palabras de disculpas de Himeko empezaban a hartar al pelirrojo tanto que en medio de sus disculpas la interrumpió abruptamente acorralándola en el árbol sujetando sus muñecas suavemente sin hacerle daño, en cuanto hizo eso ella calló y lo miro con una mezcla entre miedo y sorpresa

-¿Quieres dejar de disculparte? Molesta escucharte- Dijo el serio

-Perdón...- Dijo ella en voz baja bajando el rostro

-Himeko...- La llamo

-¿S-Si?- Temió levantar la mirada y encontrarse con su mirada ambarina

-No quiero verte con ningún otro hombre que no sea yo ¿Me escuchaste? De ahora en adelante, solo estarás conmigo y solo conmigo- Hablo el determinado aunque había un leve rubor abrazando sus mejillas. Ante esas palabras Himeko abrió los ojos sorprendida alzando el rostro, encontrándose con el rostro de Nagumo a escasos centímetros de los suyos levemente ruborizado, trato de decir algo pero el se le adelanto- Puede que eso se vea egoísta, pero no me puedo imaginar ningún escenario en donde tu estés con otro que no sea yo Himeko

Soltó sus manos y se giro queriendo evitar que ella viera ya su notorio sonrojo, hecho el estúpido acaba de mostrar sus celos ante la castaña y para colmo... Se había confesado... Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido, de seguro ella pensaría que estaba siendo un celopata posesivo y lo probable que pasará ahora sería una bien merecida cachetada y varios reclamos.

Espero a que esa cachetada llegara junto con los reclamos pero nunca llegaron, en cambio, sintió dos pares de manos rodear su rostro y algo suave tocar su mejilla izquierda, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que veía, Himeko no estaba gritándole ni golpeándole, simplemente estaba besando su mejilla delicadamente. Sintió como ella se alejaba lo cual aprovecho para voltear a verla.

Sonrojada con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios típico de ella y sus ojos tenían un brillo único. Una imagen simplemente hermosa

-Esta bien...- Empezó a hablar ella en voz baja- Si Nagumo-san quiere que este solo con el entonces lo haré, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo

No supo como ni cuando se acerco a ella tomando sus delicadas y sonrojadas mejillas entre sus manos y apresó sus labios con los suyos en una simple presión, un beso inocente. No se atrevía a ir mas allá con ese beso, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo, por ahora solo disfrutaría ese beso con ella... Su chica...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **POR DIOS! La última escena fue tan KimoKawaii ^·_·^que casi lloro de la ternura *O***

 **Para el próximo capítulo, la parte final del Especial de San Valentín ^^ y una pequeña gran sorpresa ;D ASEGURADO! X3**

 **Por los momentos me despido ;9**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay un Review ;)**


	12. Especial de San Valentín Parte 4

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una variación de mi imaginación, según mi madre, mi psicólogo, mis otros lectores y otras personas dicen que mi imaginación es única.

 **Advertencias:** Cualquier relación con la vida real o sus vidas es mera coincidencia

 **Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... TT-TT, ni Digimon, ni Tokyo Ghoul, ni la Corda D' Oro ni ningún otro anime TToTT

 **Notas:** Estos sucesos pasaron después del baile, piensen que el baile se llevo a cabo en Febrero. Estos capítulos estarán situados en el día de San Valentín ^O^(Odio ese día -_-U) Ahora siguen las últimas parejas de este hermoso especial: AkeProdi (Aphrodi y Akeru) y FidiChiru (Fidio y Michiru)

* * *

 _ **Especial de San Valentín Parte 4.**_

* * *

Esto sinceramente se había vuelto una costumbre, pero una que de verdad disfrutaba; el esperar a la dulce Akeru y acompañarla a casa era un trayecto algo largo y disfrutaba ese tiempo para poder conocer mejor a la joven. Hace poco descubrió que la chica tenía una gran facilidad para hacer amigos y su paciencia era algo que el mismo admiraba aunque también tenía sus momentos de terquedad, sin mencionar las cosas que tenían en común como la lectura en lugares pacíficos, y el exonerante gusto por las lecturas románticas, el dibujo artístico y las bellas artes, aunque el estudiara una carrera metódica poco dedicada al arte, le gustaba.

Pero esos agradables momentos con la joven de cabellos miel siempre eran interrumpidos por su celosa y posesiva ex-novia y tal parece que le costaba asimilar que ya no le gustaba la peli-violeta y cada vez que el la ignoraba descargaba su rabia con la pobre Akeru, echándole en cara su mala vida como hija de un hombre que trabajo para los Yakuza, la mafia japonesa. Pero eso no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo a la oji-miel, al contrario, cada vez que ella la molestaba le devolvía los insultos peor que ella, revelando incluso el secreto mejor oculto por la peli-violeta y sus "Amigas"

Su vida alterna como Prostitutas y bailarinas de Pole Dance... Aparte de los engaños que le hacían a sus parejas

Eso había detenido los acosos de Rukia, pero no debía confiarse, cuando Rukia quería algo por cualquiera que fueran los medios lo obtenía

-Afuro-san ¿Estas bien?- La voz de Akeru lo despertó, sin darse cuenta había estado sumido en sus pensamientos mientras acompañaba a la joven de regreso a casa

-Si, estoy bien Akeru-chan, perdón; de seguro piensas que soy un distraído- Dijo este con un gesto arrepentido

-No, descuida es solo que no acostumbro a que estés tan callado cuando me acompañas a casa - Dijo ella

-Si por esto me estoy disculpando, es la primera vez que lo hago- Dijo este sonriente

-Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo- Dijo Akeru sonriendo

-Si, por cierto, supe que tu primo acaba de escribir una nueva historia ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó este curioso, aunque no fuera notorio Aphrodi admiraba al primo de Akeru por sus grandes historias que resultaron ser grandes aportes a la lectura romántica

-Si, es una secuela de My Office Lover, tiene el mismo título pero es una continuación en un prospecto canónico- Explico Akeru- Este se trata de tres protagonistas como en el anterior, una pasante, una asistente y una secretaria. La pasante se enamora de un viejo colega de la secundaria que se ve como un príncipe pero en realidad es alguien posesivo y frío, la asistente se enamora de su jefe, que es un hombre de mayor edad divorciado y la secretaria se enamora del nuevo presidente de la agencia en la que trabaja, alguien arrogante y abusivo con su persona

-Se ve que ya lo leíste ¿No?

-Si, digamos que unas 6 veces- Confeso ella

-¿Y por que tanto?

-Por que es demasiado bueno y la forma en la que mi primo describe a esos sujetos es demasiado perfecta, que hay veces en las que pienso que mi primo es Gay- Dijo ella en tono burlón rompiendo en risas al igual que el rubio

-¿En serio? ¿Y como son?- Preguntó este curioso

-Veamos, el colega o Kei Shinomiya es ridículamente alto, su cabello es color gris platinado y sus ojos son de un hermoso color grises con un toque aguileño- Dijo ella

-¿Como Fubuki?- Preguntó el

-Algo así, Fubuki será adorable pero Kei es demasiado hermoso- Dijo ella

-¿Y los otros dos?- Pregunto el algo serio, por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo molesto cuando ella hablaba así de un hombre y lo peor es que ese sujeto era un simple personaje ficticio

-Bueno, el jefe o Kenichirou Kamijo es igual de alto, su cabello es azul navío oscuro y sus ojos son de un hermoso azul grisáceo- Volvió a hablar ella

-Me recuerda al chico del jardín de niños que una vez visitamos, Hyouga creo que se llamaba ¿Seguro que tu primo no se inspiró en el?- Dijo el de manera jocosa recordando al peli-azul que no se separaba de Fubuki

-Presumo que si- Rió ella

-¿Y el último? ¿Como es?

-El último como te dije es igual de alto que los otros dos, su cabello es marrón plomo oscurecido y sus ojos- Soltó un suspiro- Son de un hermoso marrón carmín casi rojo, como los tuyos Afuro-san

-¿Como los míos?- Soltó el, eso si que no se lo esperaba

-Si, tienen esos aires de abusivo y cínico pero en el fondo muestran serenidad, ternura, cariño y admiración- Dijo ella- Es imposible no leer eso ya que cada vez que lo hago Yamagata me recuerda vagamente a ti

-¿Y eso por que? No soy abusivo y mucho menos soy cínico- Dijo el gracioso

-Eso lo se, pero eres alguien admirable, sereno, tierno en cierta forma- Dijo ella riendo un poco contagiando al rubio- Y cariñoso incluso rechazando las declaraciones amorosas de otras, las rechazas con cariño y serenidad y en vez de irse solo las enamoras mas

-Si, lástima que eso no me ayuda a enamorar a quien yo quiero- Dijo el inconscientemente sorprendiendo a la oji-miel

-Afuro-san, no digas eso, estoy segura de que la chica que quieres corresponderá a tus sentimientos- Dijo ella como animo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción en el pecho- Además, deberías de ir con ella y decirle lo que sientes y si no te acepta, pues yo iré a hablar personalmente con ella y escupirle en cara el buen partido que eres

- _Si supieras que esa chica eres tu Shimoda-_ Pensó el

El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio y ninguno se percato de haber llegado a la casa de Akeru

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Afuro-san- Dijo ella abriendo la reja de la casa de su tía- Y recuerda decirle lo que sientes a esa chica

-¿Y si no puedo decírselo?- Se aventuro a preguntar

-Simplemente demuéstraselo con acciones, como dicen "Una acción vale mas que mil palabras"- Dijo ella terminando de abrir la reja de su casa, hubiera entrado pero Aphrodi la detuvo

-Entonces lo haré...- Dijo el

No supo como llego a acercarse tan rápido, sintió un brazo en su cintura y otro a la altura de sus hombros para luego sentir una suave presión en sus labios, esa presión desapareció y se convirtieron en pequeños besos de mariposa sobre su labio inferior. Akeru estaba casi en Shock, tanto que apenas pudo reaccionar, paso sus brazos por debajo de los suyos acercándolo mas a ellas empujando su ancha espalda y profundizando ese contacto, devolviéndole los besos de mariposa. Esos pequeños e inofensivos besos se volvieron uno un poco mas profundo, sus labios se movían de una forma lenta y tortuosa, despacio y sin prisa, tenían mas que tiempo para disfrutar de ese contacto y querían seguir así pero el oxígeno siempre se entrometía

-¿Que...?- Iba a preguntar algo pero el se le adelantó

-Dijiste que si no podía demostrarlo con palabras que lo hiciera con acciones Akeru- Dijo el mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas- Con esto doy a entender muchas cosas y creo que tu mas que nadie sabes el por que lo hice

Juraba que en ese mismo momento desearía tener una cámara, Aphrodi se veía tan tierno y adorable con sus mejillas rojas y su semblante avergonzado, eso sería un perfecto chantaje, pero por los momentos solo pensaba en otra cosa. Se alzó en puntillas y beso sus dos sonrojadas mejillas para sorpresa de el

-¿Akeru...?- Ella lo freno

-Con eso yo también doy a entender una cosa que estoy segura que sabes lo que significa ¿Cierto?- Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa

Aphrodi no necesito nada mas, esa afirmación valía mas que una ñoña confesión. Sin esperar mas volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, mientra que dentro de la casa tres figuras veían la escena conmovidos

-Que les dije, gane la apuesta- Dijo Takeru

-Eres un tramposo, tu ya sabías que a Terumi-san le gustaba Akeru-chan- Lo regañó una castaña de cabello corto y lacio

-Pero aun así Hikari, use la trampa a mi favor y gané- Dijo el victorioso

-Oh... Dejen eso ustedes dos, lo importante ahora es que Akeru tiene novio y si no se despegan de ahí mismo se van a atragantar el uno con el otro- Dijo la de mayor edad

-Descuida señora Shimoda, el oxígeno pronto hará protagonismo- Dijo la castaña de nombre Hikari

-Cierto, ahora volviendo a lo importante- Dijo Takeru- Querida madre, adorada prometida y futura esposa, ambas me deben una deliciosa _Pana Cotta_ de coco y frambuesa

-Eres un tramposo- Volvio a decir Hikari

-Pero te encanta este tramposo futura señora Shimoda- Dijo este sonriendo

-Lamentablemente- Dijo ella yendo a la cocina seguida de su madre

-Procura que no se atraganten esos dos ¿Si?- Dijo su madre

-Si mama- Se acerco a la ventana y saco su teléfono tomando una foto de los tórtolos que se habían separado para volver a besarse- Para una futura extorsión

Eso no acabaría muy bien que digamos...

* * *

 ** _Residencia Toyotomi..._**

-Bien la cocina esta hecha un desastre, estamos hecho un asco y por poco y no quemamos el refrigerador pero valió la pena- Dijo Michiru viendo como su hermosa cocina de chef profesional hecha un verdadero lío, los utensilios de cocina estaban regados por todas partes, había masa y harina por todas partes e incluso había mantequilla derretida en el techo con restos de masa filo, nadie sabía como llegaron allí, pero ya no importaba.

-Si, valió totalmente la pena- Dijo Fidio, miró a su compañera y estaba totalmente bañada en harina y tenía restos de nuez y miel en la cara y el cabello y el, bueno, no estaba en mejores condiciones estaba igual o peor que ella- ¿Quien diría que todo este desastre fue hecho por un simple postre?

Dijo el mirando la encimera en donde limpio de todo desorden se encontraba un plato perfectamente decorado con un pedazo de _Baklava_ de almendras dulces y almíbar de rosas decorado con jarabe de chocolate, hojas de menta frescas y algunas frambuesas con una presentación digna de un restaurante con todas las estrellas Michelin

-La verdad no tengo idea, pero mas nos vale limpiar este desastre, no quiero que mis padres vengan de su viaje de negocios y vean su cocina hecha un caos- Dijo ella yendo hacia una puerta cercana en donde habían varios utensilios de limpieza- Tu limpia el techo y yo el suelo y luego vemos que hacemos con el resto

-De acuerdo- Dijo el tomando algunas cosas de limpieza

 ** _Una hora y media después..._**

-Bien, creo que eso fue un milagro o el hada de la limpieza vino a ayudarnos- Dijo Fidio mirando como la cocina relucía de limpia, lo único que faltaba era el típico brillito que salía en televisión cuando estaba limpio

-¿El hada de la limpieza? Que tonto- Dijo Michiru

-Pero, lo adoras- Dijo el

-Si, lamentablemente- Dijo ella risueña

-Ahora nos falta solo nos falta limpiar una cosa mas- Dijo Fidio

¿Y eso sería?- Preguntó ella

-Nosotros, estamos hechos un verdadero desastre- Dijo el limpiando restos de chocolate de la boca de Michiru y llevándoselo a la boca- Um... Delicioso

Tal gesto enrojeció a la peli-azul, de manera indirecta había dicho que sus labios eran deliciosos

-Eh... Si... Si quieres puedes asearte aquí mientras lavo tu ropa sucia- Propuso

-Con respecto a bañarme aquí, si quiero pero por la ropa no te moleste, siempre traigo mudas de ropa- Dijo este con una gran sonrisa marca Endo

-¿Siempre lo haces?- Preguntó ella confundida

-Si, nunca se sabe que puede pasar- Dijo este caminando hacia la sala seguido de la peli-azul

-Esta bien, presumo que ya sabes donde queda el baño ¿Cierto?

-Si ¿Pero que hay de ti? ¿No piensas bañarte conmigo cierto?- Preguntó el jocoso provocando que los colores se le subieran a la cara a la peli-azul, como adoraba hacer eso y mas si era el quien provocaba eso

-C-Claro que no ¡Pervertido!- Exclamo ella roja cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos mientras escuchaba las risas de fondo del castaño

-Deberías ver tu cara Michiru, pareces un tomate cherry en temporada- Se burlo el subiendo las escaleras directo al baño

Después de dejar escuchar la risa de Fidio subió rumbo a su habitación, daba gracias el tener un baño en su propio cuarto, así dejaba el de afuera para los invitados. Se quito toda su ropa y se metió en la bañera disfrutando del agua caliente de esta. Al otro lado se podía escuchar el silbido del castaño entonando perfectamente una opera italiana que ella conocía. _Pagliacci._

Tarareó las mismas notas que el pero de una forma mas suave, disfrutando el hermoso dote que tenía su amigo para la opera, después de todo el era Italiano de raza pura con dominios en el Japonés. Los silbidos de Fidio finalizaron, posiblemente ya se había terminado de duchar y ella también, salio de la bañera y fue a vestirse. Se puso un vestido de tiras hasta las rodillas de color lila con una chaqueta sobre este hasta la cintura de manga corta de color crema y unas botas cortas de color negro, seco su cabello y se puso su típico listón negro. Salió de su habitación y bajo a la cocina escuchando a su amigo silbar _Le Matador._ No entendía el extraño amor de su amigo hacia la música clásica, pero sea como sea le gustaba

-Pensé que no bajarías nunca- Dijo el jocoso mirándola fijamente

-Perdón, me distraje un poco- Dijo ella mirándolo- Tu hecho el estúpido llevas los colores de Italia

El traía puesta una camisa blanca con el cuello rojo debajo de una chaqueta ligera verde con unos pantalones azules y botas casuales negras

-Bueno, soy Italiano ¿Que esperabas?- Dijo el

-Nada- Dijo ella mirando la mesa- ¿Quieres probar el _Baklava_?

-Si, si quieres busco los platos- Propuso el

-Esta bien

Ambos se fueron a la cocina, Michiru fue por el postre mientras que Fidio llevaba los platos a la mesa. Una vez allí Michiru puso dos porciones en los platos y se dispusieron a comer... En silencio...

Fidio llevo la cuchara con el postre y lo metió en su boca, en cuanto lo hizo sintió una bomba de sabores explotar en su boca ante lo delicioso del postre, dicha acción fue captada de atención por la peli-azul que sonrió complacida al ver que su amigo disfrutaba de dicho postre. Según había oído de su madre en sus múltiples viajes que si un europeo mostraba gestos de deleite, significaba que sea lo que este comiendo, le encanta.

-Veo que te gusta ¿No?- Soltó ella con socarronería

- _Come è poco Michiru_ (Gustar es poco Michiru)- Dijo el sonriendo

 _-_ _Quindi, come si dovrebbe prendere i vostri gesti prima del mio dolce?_ (Entonces ¿Como debería tomar tus gestos ante mis postres?)- Le respondió ella apoyando sus codos en la mesa

- _Non mi piace ... mi piace. Tutto il tuo dolce amore mi..._ (No me gusta... Me encantan. Todos tus dulces me encantan...)- Dijo el con una dulce sonrisa que hizo subirle los colores a Michiru

- _Etto... Grazie Fidio_ (Gracias Fidio)- Dijo ella bajando la mirada a su _Baklava_

Este no respondió, solo se dedico a terminar su _Baklava_ en silencio y admirar el hermoso sonrojo de Michiru. Les fue imposible no repetir el dulce, y entre ambos terminaron por comerse todo el _Baklava_.

-Eso fue delicioso- Dijo Fidio limpiándose la boca con la servilleta que tenía

-Si, nos acabamos todo el postre entre los dos- Señalo ella la bandeja vacía en donde estaba dicho postre

-Y parece que lo disfrutaste mucho- Dijo el con una pequeña risa mirando la cara de Michiru

-¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó esta

-Si, tienes Baklava regado en toda la boca- Solto el riéndose- Pareces una niña de 5 años Michiru

-¿Eh?- Se levanto de su asiento y fue directo al pequeño espejo que ella tenía en un muro cerca de la antesala, y apenas vio su reflejo entendió el motivo de risas del castaño- Muy maduro de tu parte Fidio, muy maduro

-Lo se, soy un tipo muy maduro- Dijo el viendo como su amiga se acercaba a el y recogía los platos- Deja que te ayude

Michiru llevaba los platos y el llevaba la bandeja y los cubiertos con los que comieron el postre y fueron directo a la cocina, dejaron todo en el lavaplatos y Michiru comenzó a lavar

-¿Puedes poner la bandeja en el lavavajillas, por favor?- Dijo esta mientras lavaba los platos

-Si- Fidio hizo lo que ordeno y volvió don de ella- ¿No piensas lavarte la cara?

-¿Para que? Es _Baklava_ , puedo quitármelo mientras me lo como y cuando termine me lavo la cara para quitar los restos del almíbar, simple y sencillo- Explico ella cerrando el chorro del lavaplatos y secándose las manos con el trapo de la cocina

- _Sería mas sencillo si te lo quito yo..._ \- Susurro para el mismo sin saber que fue escuchado por la peli-azul

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste Fidio...?- Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir a Fidio tan cerca, las manos de castaño se posaron en sus hombros y sus labios chocaron con su mejilla- ¿Fi-Fidio...?

-No hables...- Susurro el con voz profunda

Los labios de Fidio empezaron a moverse por sobre su mejilla de forma lenta y suave quitando los restos del almíbar e hizo lo mismo por sobre la otra mejilla, su mentón el bozo, todo rodeando _sus labios,_ tan sumida estaba en ese letargo que para evitar caerse o desmayarse del puro deleite se sostuvo de la camisa del castaño. Dejo de sentir los labios del castaño sobre su cara y lo vio separarse de ella

-Eso fue dulce...- Dijo el con una ligera sonrisa- Pero no es suficiente dulce para mi...

Con sumo cuidado se acerco a ella rozando sus labios con los de ella pero sin tocarlos, una caricia carente de contacto que hizo sacar un pequeño suspiro traicionero de los labios de la peli-azul que no fue mas que una invitación afirmativa para el castaño. Sin esperar mas unió sus labios con los de ella, arrinconandola entre el y el lava platos, coloco un brazo sobre su espalda para acercarla mas a el y otra sobre su nuca para seguir saboreando sus labios y evitar que se alejara de el. Sus labios empezaron a moverse sobre los suyos de manera lenta y suave haciendo que Michiru siguiera su suave compás saboreando sus labios con parsimonia y deleite, literalmente estaba probando la cosa mas dulce del mundo. El beso se torno algo mas profundo e intimo, tanto que en plenos actos de deseo empezaron a mordisquear los labios del otro con suavidad y uno que otros suspiros traicioneros que escapaban de los labios de Michiru que morían en los labios de Fidio. Cuando el oxígeno fue crucial para ambos se separaron lentamente, y sin poder evitarlo Michiru oculto su rostro en el pecho del castaño queriendo evitar que viera su sonrojo, cosa que no logro

-No tienes el por que avergonzarte Michiru- Dijo el abrazándola mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad- Si no quieres hablar del tema no lo haré, no te obligare

-N-No, no es por eso Fidio, es solo que... Bueno... Ese fue... Tu sabes...- Termino de tartamudear como boba y trato de ocultarse mas en el pecho del castaño quien solo rió ante su reacción

-Si lo se, y dije que si no quieres hablar del tema no lo hagas ¿Si? Por muy adorable que te veas con las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados que lo único que hacen es que quiera volver a besarte- Soltó el divertido haciendo que la cara de Michiru se encendiera como foco de navidad

-Ci-Cierra la boca- Dijo roja de la vergüenza- Tarado

-Yo también te quiero Michiru- Dijo el dejando un pequeño beso sobre la copa de su cabeza

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Y este es el final del hermoso especial de San Valentín *Suenan aplausos de la nada***

 **Los sujetos de describió Akeru son los protagonistas de un vídeo juego patrocinado por Otome Games llamado _My Office Lover 2_ y cabe destacar que los tipos son malditamente sexies *O* Se los recomiendo, claro, si es que saben hablar Inglés ;P**

 **Para el próximo capítulo, mas sorpresas y hermosas escenas como las antes vistas ^^**

 **Y si nadie a probado el Baklava... No son humanos, deben de probarlo. Es como ser besado por un ángel mientras saboreas el sabor del cielo (*3*)**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Review ;9**


End file.
